The New Dark Knight: Legacy
by The Real Cas
Summary: Years after the "death" of Batman, a new hero arises from the ashes of the past. Batman may have left, but his shadow is still cast upon the world so that even in his absence the world would never be defenseless. Taking up her parent's mantle, Helena Wayne dons the new name of Huntress. She is only beginning to face old & new adversaries, but will she succeed like her father?
1. Origins

A lone car drove up to a large estate late one night. The night sky was clear and filled with a quiet breeze. Two people step out of their car and walk up to the mansion, immediately they are let in.

With a hushed tone the woman says to the couple who owns the large Italian estate, "She's now yours. Please take good care of her, we love her. You're the only other family she has, but she's safer with you than us." The woman places the sleeping child into the hands of the other woman.

The man that had entered with the woman said quietly, "We'll be watching, no matter where you go or what you do, we'll be watching." The man that he was talking to nodded solemnly. The couple that came; left mysteriously into the night, as the couple who remained in the mansion held their new daughter.

Ten years went by, and the child that appeared many years previously grew in the light of her new parents. They named her what her parents had named her: Helena. The only difference is that her last name was now that of her-though she didn't know-adoptive parents: Bertinelli.

Helena Bertinelli.

The very same child that was brought to the Bertinelli Estate in Tuscany, Italy. The couple, Thomas and Irena Bertinelli took Helena in from the illusive couple of an estranged relation. While Helena grew up intelligent, strong, and normal like any other child; her destiny was radically different from the life she knows now.

Thomas said to Irena, while watching Helena run through the botanical gardens of the estate, "She'll find out who they are, and who we are. We need to tell her soon. I have a feeling that we won't have much longer with her."

"Thomas we survived fine for the past decade, I doubt that the Falcone's are going to come and hunt me down. We have been running a clean business for a while."

"Irena, it doesn't mean the bounty over us is gone. I'm worried still, they've waited but the question is why?" Thomas had a worried tone, then again he has been paranoid for the past decade and even moved his family from Florence to Tuscany.

Irena has no fear, in spite of the threats against the Bertinelli's, "Helena will be fine with or without us. She's intelligent, strong, moral, and brave, just like her real parents." Thomas shrugged, "We should tell her everything, just in case, she deserves that much."

"I agree she deserves to know, but she's too young." Irena argued.

"Dear, when we were her age we were knee-high in blood because of the Falcone crime family. She's strong, she can handle it."

"Her innocence is all that she has that makes her better than us!" Irena begged.

"If we don't warn her, then her innocence can be stolen if Carmine decides to kill us in front of her, or if she joins that family and becomes like them." Thomas countered. Sighing, Irena finally gave in, "We'll tell her in our will when she's ready. Hopefully, that other guardian will never tell her if you and I did perish…" Irena trailed off.

"We have to tell her soon, I know because earlier today at my office I received a threat. I have a feeling they'll strike soon." Thomas gravely added.

Swayed, Irena said, "Very well. We'll tell her gently. For now, let her remain a child for a little while longer. She's the only good thing we've ever done."

Thomas said, "We love her as much as she loves us. We know this." After their agreement, Irena and Thomas remained in the study, overlooking the garden Helena ran in. Unbeknownst to Helena there were guards everywhere to protect the Bertinellis, but they'd never know how much everything would change in a short amount of time.

Helena and her parents had a heartwarming dinner together, their voices filled with laughter at various things. When Helena inquired about a strange topic, her parents knew what was coming, "Gian Luca told me something in my tutoring today."

"Oh?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he said that in America there was this protector called Batman. I thought it was amazing, he said that this man saved the city and could even fly!" Helena added with excitement.

Irena looked uncomfortably to Thomas who asked, "What else did he tell you?"

"Gian Luca said that he disappeared. He also said that there have been few sightings of him around the world, but for a long time he hasn't been seen. He said that he probably wasn't real."

"What else did Gian Luca tell you Helena?" Irena asked.

"Gian Luca said that the last known sighting of Batman was in Florence Italy, ten years ago. Never since. I would like to meet him if he's real." Helena happily ate while telling the tale to her parents. Though they both refrained from saying anything to Helena, they kept their moment as a family. None of them knew that it would be their last together, for later that night, Helena's life would change forever.


	2. Guardian

It happened in the darkness, where light was meant to be sleeping. Helena slept in her room; suddenly, she woke with a start. Her parents came bursting through the room, both armed with side-arms.

"Helena, you must hide and be very quiet we both love you very much but you have to do as we say." Irena ordered Helena. Scared, and tearing at the eyes, she did as she was told. "Mommy, what's going on?" Helena whined.

"Helena I love you but please do as you're told!" Thomas hissed, as he barricaded her door and windows. Gunshots rang out, people were yelling. It was clear that the security guards were fighting the intruders and by the sounds alone, they were losing.

Helena did as she was told, and hid in the walk-in closet filled with her clothes and toys. Thomas and Irena were panting with adrenaline. "Daddy, Mommy, I love you both but I'm so scared!" Helena cried out. But before they could respond, thugs were banging on the door, breaking in. With no hesitation, both Irena and Thomas fired upon them.

Unfortunately, they ran out of ammo, and the thugs knew it. Breaking in, the men attacked her parents, as Helena watched silently and fearfully in the closet, peeping through the angled slats. Breathing hard, she hoped her parents could defeat the bad men that had broken into her home.

"Enough Mandragora! Carmine will not have his vengeance upon my family!" Thomas yelled at the big thug.

"When Irena left the Falcone's by marrying a Bertinelli, a sworn enemy, and betrayed us to the local police about our drug business-you knew there would be blood." Mandragora replied. After he replied, the other man killed Irena, but before Thomas could strike the murderer down, Mandragora the bigger assailant, snapped Thomas' neck with a sickeningly ugly crackle.

Helena held one of her stuffed toys to her mouth and cried, rocking back and forth. The smaller thug said to Mandragora, "What about the kid?"

"What about her?" Mandragora snapped.

"Carmine said kill the Bertinellis. Where do you think the kid is?" The smaller thug asked.

"Who cares, we gotta torch the place of any evidence anyways. It'll get the kid too. Let's go." Mandragora ordered. The smaller man drug back a gas can and splashed the gasoline all over the room, including Helena's parents. Helena cried hard into her stuffed cat. Mandragora lit a match, dropping it onto the oily spots on the ground. Flames quickly crawled over the ground and building up into tall spirals.

Though her room was very large, it seemed to shrink all around her. Suddenly, to her amazement, a silhouette of a cloaked dark man burst through the window, and fought both thugs. They ran off, but he didn't pursue them. Instead it turned towards the flames between him and Helena. With a gasp, Helena saw the figure of a man who looked like a bat, just as she learned about. Most children she knew made fun of her because of her belief in things like guardian angels, tooth fairies, Santa Claus, and of course Batman.

Breaking into the closet door shrouded by gas soon to be lit up in an inferno, Batman reached down and got Helena. With almost no resistance, Helena went with him, holding on tight not letting go of her toy or him.

He carried her swiftly out of the burning mansion, and sat her upon the steps. Batman stood before her, his cape covering his armor, and his face grim. Helena was in shock but somehow managed to speak, "Why couldn't you save my parents?" Helena said big tears rolling down her tiny face.

"I didn't make it in time, I hurried, but was too late Helena." Batman grumbled in a deep baritone.

"You always watched over me. At night, I could see your shadow like an angel protecting me. You saved me thank you." Helena said sniffing back tears. Batman said nothing for a moment.

"What if those bad men find me?" Helena asked clearly scared.

"No matter where you go, no matter what you do, I will find you, and I will protect you. Remember that Helena. There will be a time where you'll love or hate me, but I want you to know that Helena, everything I do is for you, because I love you my child."

Helena nodded. Sirens were heard in the distance. Helena could see immediately in her mind that the police would talk to her, ask what happened, then whisk her away to a hospital to make sure she's breathing right and all the routine stuff. Then she would most likely be placed in a foster home with people she'd never want to know.

"Can I go with you?" Helena asked Batman. It caught him off guard. To her, he was a stranger.

"You can come with me." Batman said in a low voice. Picking her up, he took her to the strangest looking car she'd ever seen. Climbing in, Helena looked around the big odd car. Batman leaned over and buckled her in, even though she was capable. Driving off into the distance, Batman watched Helena fall fast asleep in the Batmobile. Helena absorbed every detail of the car and the last thing she saw was the night sky through the wind shield.

Batman sighed to himself, knowing he couldn't keep her, so he took her to the hospital where everything as stated in protocol would take place.

Helena had a blanket surrounding her small self, she clenched onto her only possession she had now, her stuffed cat. It was a lion cub, with big eyes, and singed fur. It was odd, Helena thought, that Batman saved that city in America, but he spoke perfect Italian to her. Tonight would always seem an enigma to her, but she would soon learn.

A man came in with the police, he was an older gentleman, and by the looks of him, an Englishman. He introduced himself to Helena, "Hello Ms. Helena, I'm Alfred Pennyworth, your new legal guardian."

"Where are we going to live?" Helena asked him.

"In America, in a city called Gotham." Alfred said politely.

"Did my parents know you?" Helena inquired.

He nodded, "I'm your grandfather." Unknown to Helena, she didn't know that this was the first lie Alfred ever told her.

After everything was said and done, Helena went off with Alfred to live in Gotham City.


	3. Family Trees

It was many years later, after countless therapy sessions with Dr. Straynge and Quinzel, Helena was able to finally live the next ten years somewhat "normally." Then again, nothing with Helena was really normal. After all, she was heir to the Bertinelli fortune, and even her grandfather, Alfred, was independently wealthy too. Helena could speculate for hours why he was rich, but it never seemed to make sense.

Helena didn't live in Gotham City exactly, but rather the outskirts on the former Wayne Estate that was now a home/school for orphans in Gotham. Helena didn't live in the building, but the mansion of the caretaker house belonged to Alfred, and that is where Helena and Alfred spent their days. It made no sense for a wealthy man to have a caretaker home, or to live off of another famous, dead, rich man's land. She disregarded the fact that there might be history between this mysterious Bruce Wayne and her only family she has now.

Every day since _that_ day, Helena went through a monotonous routine. Get up, take her courses in the private atmosphere (yet it was like a public school in the fact that neither Alfred nor Helena actually had to pay for it, not that either would mind), return home for her therapy, commit to her extracurricular clubs, jobs/internships, and then return home to start all over again. It was safe, predictable, and something that didn't click with Helena. That night her parents were murdered something dark brewed in her, like a volcano patiently waiting to explode unleashing its ungodly wrath upon people nearby.

Out of the blue one day, Helena got up after her test in Dr. Straynge's basic psychology course, her professor was the same man who instigated her therapy after Alfred enrolled her, and left. She knew that she would have to call Mr. Fox at Wayne Enterprises, coincidentally where her internship was, and say that she was "sick" today.

Hopefully, no red flags would rise up, but chances are that they would. Even on Helena's lazy days, she was a hard worker. It's compensation to get your mind off of your parents, her therapists would say. They were right, not that Helena cared.

Helena drove her classic black '68 Ford Mustang convertible out of Gotham to her home. When she got out of the car, she opened her glove compartment and pulled out fresh black Turkish roses. Walking over past the garden, children ran eager up the steps towards the Gothic cathedral of a home that awaited them.

Smiling rarely crossed Helena's mouth, but she found herself looking at the children who like her lost what really mattered, not money, not things, not pets, but a home, a family.

Strolling over to the gated hallowed ground, Helena unlocked the iron-wrought door with her key she wore close to her neck, close to her heart.

Seeing the various gravestones, Helena placed the roses upon each grave. There were only five, but she honored those whom she didn't even know. Thomas and Martha Wayne were the oldest looking graves with the most moss and ivy crawling over the letters. Occasionally, she'd brush off the snow, foliage, or even graffiti from the older dumbassed kids.

Helena worked her way to the next grave the one that belonged to the most elusive of benefactors, Bruce Wayne. It's odd the feeling one gets when you walk through cemeteries, you almost feel the bodies pulsating with love and memories beneath them. Every time Helena walked over Bruce Wayne's she felt nothingness. A hollow feeling towards a man she didn't even know. It was as if the man really wasn't there underneath her feet. Never mind, Helena thought, as she placed the black rose upon his headstone.

The last two graves were the hardest to place the roses down, but they belong to that of her parents. Helena sighed heavily. It always took courage to no shed tears, but at the end of the day when she was young she would nap by the graves.

Alfred told her that in Gotham, well America as a whole, bury the dead and remember them, but never linger to the past by living near the graves. Helena thought it was to discourage her Italian nature, since it wasn't uncommon in southern Italy to spend time with the dead. Spending time meant having a picnic or two with a posed human corpse as if it was alive, just to make it easier for the mourners to cope. Of course, it wasn't uncommon, but it was indeed a rare tradition that Helena was denied.

I guess that is why it's hard to let go, Helena thought, as she kissed the gravestones of both Irena and Thomas Bertinelli, placing down the roses. Why they wanted to be buried here, she had no concept, because Gotham was Falcone territory along with southern Italy. Northern Italy and New York City was Bertinelli territory. That explained why the Falcones were more rich and powerful since they lived in Southern Italy. It was most likely to escape decimation from the Falcone's. They always had the feud with the Bertinellis. Something clicked; Helena locked and left the graveyard as she strolled to her home to ask some questions.

Alfred was in the kitchen making him some lunch. "Granddad," Helena called out. Helena was an odd girl, born and raised in Italy, she learned Italian, but was raised by an American man with an English accent. How Helena spoke well, was nothing short of a miracle.

"Helena, you're home early. Would you like some supper?" Alfred asked, pulling out another plate.

"No, but sit down I'll fix you up lunch. I need to ask you something." Helena began to fix the plate the way he liked it, mindlessly pondering her train of questions. "What is it dear?" Alfred looked older when he worried.

"You're really not my biological grandfather are you?" Helena flat out said, gently handing him his plate. Sitting down together, he sighed. "I'm surprised you didn't ask earlier, like when you were ten."

"I had suspicion but not brass to challenge the only family I've known." Helena phrased.

"I'm not your biological granddad, but I was your legal guardian, but I hope that I treated you as family, yes?" Alfred looked bereft.

"You are my family no matter what. I just needed to know the truth. It would make sense if the Falcone's been my parents, and would be buried here on the outskirts of Gotham, but they're Bertinellis, not buried in southern Italy or even New York City for that matter." Helena started.

"I'm not sure I'm following, your thoughts." Alfred said confused.

Helena broke it all down, "If my mother was true Italian, she wouldn't have changed her maiden name, that means she was American-ized. This explains why she is most likely buried here in America, since she most likely grew up here, instead of Italy. But the Bertinelli crime family has dominion over NYC not Gotham. The only way they could be buried here without throwing a fit is if she was their own. But an Ex-Falcone wouldn't have gotten the right to be buried here so there's something more.

I doubt my father changed his name considering the mafia is predominantly a patriarchal group. So, that means that infamous Carmine Falcone had a personal relationship with my mother for an ex-Falcone to be buried here. I can only presume based on age that he is my biological maternal grandfather. My father's father, I used to spend summers with riding horses in Sicily and the rest of the countryside.

Needless to say, either you're not really my granddad and lied to me, or they really were my parents since I accounted both sets of grandparents." Helena concluded.

Her skills of deduction from the graves and the fact that Helena researched a lot about both crime families and their predominant whereabouts in Italy and America; all of this gave Alfred a heavy sigh.

"You are correct that I am not your grandfather, and the fact that the Bertinellis were not your parents. However, before you runoff to get a blood tests because nothing makes sense, I'll tell you what you need to know, because in spite of those who wish me to not tell you, you deserve to know." Alfred said.

Helena seemed surprised, but not overwhelmed. Alfred continued, "Your mother was biologically your Aunt. Carmine Falcone traveled to and from Gotham to Italy, but he only had two daughters. One was your mother who grew up on the streets of Gotham trying to get away from crime, but failed. The other married into the rival crime family with Thomas Bertinelli. Your mother and father wanted you to live with your aunt, because Thomas and Irena couldn't have children, and renounced their ways of both families trying to live normal. Unfortunately, as you saw that worked for only ten years…So, per your parent's wishes and that of your adoptive parents hopes that you'd live a better life, you came to me in case of their deaths." He concluded this, as Helena stayed silent, putting it all together how she came to live in Gotham.

"Then my biological mother, not the one who raised me, what was her name?" Helena inquired.

"She legally changed it to escape association with the Falcones. Unfortunately, this left her poor on the streets of Gotham. She'd have done better if she stayed. She committed crimes either way, but at least with the Falcones had money to support her; rather she starved on the streets at sixteen. Forgive the side story, Helena. Her name was Selena Kyle." Alfred went around the story, but came through.

"I'm guessing since you're my guardian, and the fact that the Wayne name is immersed in my home and work life, that Bruce Wayne is my father?" Helena inquired further.

"Yes." Alfred simply put. "Is there anything more you need to know my dear?"

"No, granddad. I'm satisfied." Helena's eyes brimmed a bit, but she choked it down. "Blood or not, you are my only family." Helena's words made Alfred sob, and she quickly went to his side and they embraced a hug like none before.

"I've wanted to tell you everything about them, but they wished-" Alfred broke off.

"You did good, I'm not upset with you, but them. I wanted to know and you told me, that's more than enough." Helena reassured Alfred.

Though their conversation concluded as they simply hugged each other, one piece of information was left about Helena's biological, not adopted, parents. Soon enough though, Helena would discover it, and her life would change even further. For now, Helena gripped onto the only precious bit of life she had left, neither one speaking, but simply hugging.


	4. Discovery

The awkwardness of the conversation between Helena and Alfred deemed that they need space for a moment. Alfred had a guilty conscience about lying to Helena, and Helena felt betrayed by her dead parents, both sets, she presumed.

However, Helena was intelligent enough to know that Alfred had enough for today. She wasn't going to break the man that had raised her. She still had questions, she knew there was more lurking beneath the surface whether Alfred knew it or not. Answers would come by her investigative research.

Figuring out that Bruce Wayne was her biological father explained why she was so independently wealthy. The Falcone/Bertinelli fortune, her grandfather/Wayne fortune meant Helena would never want for nothing. Money didn't even concern her, hell she made the collection plates at church and charities overflow with prosperity.

Helena knew there was something alluring about the mysteriousness to Bruce Wayne. Getting into her car, she would have to make a visit to her friend she playfully called Uncle Lucius Fox. It was interesting to see the children walk in and out of the Wayne manor, Helena remembered when she went to school here. At least the cost/commute was easy. Though she wished it was like public school and not like private school in the sense that she hated wearing the blue/white checked dress with an itchy blue sweater with a golden cross on its front. The wool was so itchy she would wrap it around her waist.

Enough remembering, Helena thought to herself, questions need to be answered. The drive to Wayne tower was not long in distance, but the traffic can make a fifteen minute drive turn into an hour. Walking through the doors Helena greeted the young handsome security guard she went on a date with. He was nice, but Helena didn't want to burden him with her issues.

Greeting him as she walked passed; she went into the elevator heading up to Lucius' office. The door opened and revealed an old busy CEO she greeted warmly.

"Uncle Lucius!" Helena greeted.

"Hello Helena. Alfred just called, he had a feeling you'd want some answers to those questions." He smiled his warm smile as always. Nothing ever brought him down; Helena wished she had his strength.

"Come with me, Helena." He motioned to her, and she followed. "What I'm about to show you, you must not tell anyone." Helena nodded at him. Opening up the hollow books, he punched in a number into the keypad, and the whole wall opened up. An elevator awaited them, rusty and dusty with age; it looked like it hadn't been used in years. They both went down into a department filled with experimental science and military equipment.

"So then that answers all my suspicions." Helena said. Lucius looked at her, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Batman saved me when I was ten, and Granddad confirmed that Bruce Wayne is my father. With this evidence, it's not hard to figure out the secret lives of my biological parents. I will say at least they were better at hiding their tracks than my adoptive parents. At least they were open about being drug lords."

Lucius laughed, "That's true those two crime families are quite infamous."

"Would you like the tour of his inventory, just for the fun of it?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." Helena grinned.

The tour of items Batman used was nothing short of breathtaking. When she approached the camo-colored tumbler she turned to ask, "Can we take this baby out for a spin?" Lucius smiled, "You really take after your father."

Twists and turns were a thrill, Helena was lucky she knew stick, and so this tumbler was not difficult to drive around the demo room. "The tumbler was built as a bridging vehicle for the army!" Lucius yelled over the loud rumble of engines.

Helena slammed on the brakes, "Does it come in black?"

"De ja vu." Lucius smirked.

After everything was viewed and each possible question was answered, Helena hugged Lucius and left Wayne Tower.

Helena walked through the memorial park where the old Gotham University stadium used to be. Helena made sense of everything that happened here since the Bane terrorist attack. She walked casually along the path which took her to the large bronze statue of the Batman.

People solemnly walked by, placing a rose or two at the feet of the Batman. It started snowing, and people were leaving the park. Helena studied the statue, deep into the lifeless eyes. Helena silently wondered if she resembled her parents in anyway, not that it really mattered. All Helena could focus on was the fact that they gave her up, it would have been better off to have been raised by a vigilante, than a former crime family. It seemed pointless to do, and now she felt twice the pain of two kinds: the pain of losing parents she loved taken by chance, and the pain of parents that left her by choice.

Another child came up to the statue of Batman, the kid's parents were right behind tagging along. They mumbled their thanks for saving them. Helena knew that her father saved her once, but the fact is that he spent more time saving other faceless people he would never see again rather than she her take her first steps, or any milestone for that matter.

"I wish I could have loved you. But the kind of unnecessary wounds you burdened me with is worse than escaping death, far worse than living with the danger of being your child." Helena monologued.

Going back home, Helena decided that she'd go inside when Alfred went to bed. His routine was predictable. Walking around the garden, she reminisced of how she used to play here with her friends at the manor/school. Some went to Gotham University with her, some left, and none of them followed her to the internships at Wayne Industries. Business majors had the most opportunity for jobs, so many friends left Gotham.

Thinking back Helena remembered running through this path she was on. Following her mental image of her childhood, she ran through the hedge maze, dashing through the garden, beyond towards the greenhouse. Smelling the warm fruity air of the plants, Helena took off a scarf. Jason Todd was Helena's closest friend. He was an orphan placed in the home and was the troublemaker in the classroom.

Jason and Helena used to run back here and play. Helena went over the well where they would dare each other to stand on the boards to conquer the fear of possibly falling. The wooden boards were old and dry-rotted. Jason and Helena even shared their first kiss when they were ten…it was fun just spending time with each other in that greenhouse with the wild animals that would pop in every now and then. During the summers Jason and Helena would even get the glowing squirt guns and splash each other with it. They had lost so much and only had each other.

Helena remembered another time when she and Jason tried to repel of the balcony in the manor with tied bed sheets. Alfred ran to them before they jumped and yelled until he was purple. "Jason go to the headmaster! Helena you could have gotten hurt! You're just like your father!" Helena thought that was a weird statement at the time but it all made sense now.

She remembered later that night Alfred told her to stay away from Jason and that he was a bad influence. One night, when they were sixteen, Jason messed up big time and stole tires off of some superstar's car. He was arrested, and Alfred kept Helena from running after the cop car. She never cried, but was breathless when he left. Helena never saw nor heard from him again, but it felt like her guts were ripped out.

Now Helena was standing on top of the old brittle well boards, the snow gently falling upon her face. All of a sudden, Helena's foot went through the board with a sick snap. Screaming out in pain, Helena cursed as the wood scrapped her skin and startled the shit out of her. She tried to remove her foot but it was painful and hard. Sighing after taking several deep breaths, she tried to calmly calculate how to get out of the pickle.

Something caught her eye, a flash of brassy gold, she looked closer. It looked like a boomerang, but it had two odd spikes on the tip of it, making it almost look like a bat. That was odd, but before she could think upon its strangeness, her whole self, fell through the boards and down the large well.

Screaming out in panic, she landed on the muddy gravelly floor at least three stories long. Not moving, Helena took shallow breaths making sure she was awake first before moving anything. Gently she moved her limbs. Each appendage was miraculously unharmed. Slowly getting up, Helena looked around for a way out. With rustling of noises, she heard screeching, and a burst of bats tumbled out of the large crack in the wall. Ducking to the ground she evaded the flying rodents from passing on rabies or something.

After the initial startle, she called out for help, "Can anybody hear me?!" nothing but echoes resounded from the walls. That was odd, in caves if the depth was abundant, then the sound would be smaller if any in the echo. That meant it was shallow, which reminded Helena about the batarang. Looking around, she found where the sharp item lay. Picking it up from the mud and stone, she looked directly at the crevice in the wall opposite to where it was.

A sudden wave of courage washed over her, and so she went through into the cave.

Helena entered in the cave and saw something to behold. It was the base of operations for Batman. All his things were neatly placed in their various designations. She left where the well was, and saw the wonder of the base, and noticed that some of the older tunnels must have aided in the Underground Railroad to Canada.

Pulling out her cell, she felt stupid, she could have called Alfred, but for some reason she knew that she was fine. This place distracted her, and she was curious of its secrets. Walking toward the base, she found a light switch and flicked it on. Lights dustily came on, and revealed the dust that had befallen the large monitors that she stood in front of. Curiously, she walked over to the waterfall that seemed to lead out of the cave, but when she sloshed through the water, the ground rose. Keeping a firm stance, Helena kept her balance like a cat. Once the flat ground stopped, she knew it was a helipad.

It was breathtaking. All of it. Helena figured that her father was intelligent enough to leave something behind on the computers for her. So, with her gut she turned on the systems and let them boot. The command key said ENTER NAME.

Helena entered her full name, Helena Selena Wayne. Even though she didn't type Bertinelli or even Pennyworth, she figured that her father originally wanted his last name. Hitting the ENTER key, everything seemed to take place.

A video loaded and played for her. It was an image of Bruce Wayne. Helena thought he looked like that celebrity from Terminator Salvation, Christian Bale? Helena thought to herself, not that it mattered to her.

"Helena, I know you must have a lot of questions and are in need of answers. Clearly, you are intelligent enough to have figured out that we are your real parents and that we led double lives. If we are alive, we are watching over you. If dead, never think that we didn't love you. We left you because you deserved a good future with those who wanted a good future for themselves too. We didn't want to risk it. When you were ten, I didn't make it in time, because even with the risks I thought that we would be there in the shadows protecting you, and your ignorance would leave you bliss. Obviously we, I, was wrong.

If you think there is no one that feels your pain, I do. I lost my parents at eight years old. If Alfred, Lucius Fox, or Jim Gordon are still alive, they'd be better family than I ever could be, even when we covered our tracks with the Clean Slate. If they are no longer alive, then I can only pray that you have the strength to do well and survive.

No matter what atrocities will face, have faced, or are facing, never become how we were. You can defeat evil in many ways, but do not be like me. Justice will always be executed to those who need to be punished, to those who did you wrong. I only beg of you to never take your vengeance on them, they don't deserve the kindness, they're not worth it, and you don't want to be like or worse than them.

All my possessions I leave to you. Your mother, Selena Kyle also known as the Catwoman, and I Bruce Wayne also known as Batman, will always love you no matter where you go, no matter what you do, we will watch over you, and love you still, and forever more. Good bye Helena." The video ended, while Helena angrily gritted her teeth, eyes watering from the glare she gave the screen. Walking away, Helena stomped away on the man-made pathway, towards a lift that would take her into the library inside the manor.


	5. Adjustment

Helena went about her business as usual. The fall semester at Gotham University was over and the past few months, snow just added to the dreary depressing setting that is Gotham. It had been a while now that Helena had learned the plethora of secrets of her family. Numb to it all she robotically carried on, not knowing, not sure on how to exist.

I was winter break now, and she was half done with her junior year, and recently turned 21. Not much to celebrate Helena felt. Sure it was pleasant to stay in the caretaker cottage with Alfred and have tiramisu with coffee, but it felt fake, empty, pointless, unsatisfying.

Helena was in her dark room, the windows letting in its blinding light of sunlight and snow. She lay across her bed, staring manically at the ceiling. Perhaps Dr. Hugo Von Straynge needed to hear from her. Class was routine when it was in session. Clearly, with his concerned remarks, Helena now thought maybe she ought to make an appointment. Ruin both of their Christmas breaks.

Sitting up, Helena pushed the appointment-making from her mind. Alfred was already up and reading his novels drinking tea, downstairs. Helena could smell the Earl Grey drifting upon the warm wind in the home. "Granddad?" Helena called as she went downstairs.

"Oh, you're up already." Alfred said sipping his tea. Knew it, Helena mundanely thought.

"Yeah, any cards for us?" She sat next to Alfred on the couch snuggling up with blankets, while the fire roared in the front.

"A few from Lucius and his family. They're going to vacation soon. The Gordons sent a card and an invitation to the annual GPD Christmas Costume Charity Ball. I thought you'd decline. Oh and I received a call from that Dr. Straynge. He seemed concerned; he's not a bad teacher/shrink I'd say." Alfred politely said.

"Maybe we should go to the Ball; it'd be a first if we missed it." Helena yawned, lounging upon the couch. Alfred looked at her, "All right. Invitation's there on the coffee table. Details of where and when. Just bring your own costume. Jim's also worried about you."

"I don't know why you three worry about me, it's not like I'll turn into my parents. I'm fine." Helena groggily slurred. Leaning on the armrest, her shirt revealed on her upper hip a tattoo, that Alfred noticed when he was about to put his blanket on Helena.

"What's that?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

Helena sat up in a flash, "Nothing."

He sighed looking sternly at her, "All right it's my tattoo of a Bat and Cat silhouette. I got it when I was 18. It was on the anniversary I was saved by Batman, and the only thing I have from my past was a stuffed lion cub plushy." Helena blushed red from embarrassment, "I don't know my parents were who they were then. It's coincidence." She defended herself. Alfred merely smirked, "Well there's a fine line between fate, coincidence, and destiny."

They smiled as they just vacationed around their home on the Wayne grounds.


	6. Jason Todd

In the dark of the night, atop a high building sitting next to the ornamental gargoyles, was a lone figure. Jason Todd escaped jail many years ago, but he couldn't return to the Wayne Home for Orphans. By now he was too old, and the cops were looking for him for his numerous crimes since then. First it was the theft, especially those tires, and then other things. Growing up, his parents were just cruel indulging in drugs, sex, and violence. They were murdered by gangs that they owed gambling money to. Jason never cared for that shit. However, he did as he pleased.

Meaning, Jason may not agree to what his parents did, but it didn't stop him from being a bad boy, he did as he pleased. Though Jason wasn't inherently evil, hell people are made that way, but Jason was good and bad when it suited his pleasures. He was a saint and demon, a hero and villain, as long as it made him feel great. No one was more at war with his morals than he was.

Now here he was, alone on the building, overlooking the large glittering city. Whether he did good things or bad to anyone or himself, the cops hated him, the gangs hated him, but he felt good with his self-loathing. He was romantically self-destructive and brooding and he loved it. He reminisced over his crimes and good deeds. Not that it really mattered or fazed him these days.

He did remember Helena though. He thought of her, more often than he'd like to admit.

Jason remembered Helena, the way she was as messed up as he was, and they were the only ones against the world. He remembered the first time he kissed her by that old well behind the greenhouse.

Jason loved convincing her to do strange things like trying to repel down the balcony inside their home/school on Wayne grounds. That was when they'd both heard that Alfred hated his influence on her. Jason admitted he wasn't good for her; he was a trouble maker in the school. The only thing was that Helena loved Jason back. Helena was the only one who loved Jason flaws and all, while he loved her iron soul.

The most painful thing he could remember of her was the day he was arrested for stealing the tires off of some guy's car. He was at her home, in spite of Alfred's disapproval. The knock on the door alerted her, and she opened the door to two cops ready to take him in. He didn't resist, but Alfred held her back. That was the last image he saw of her, screaming out for him as the door shut, that was the last time he ever saw her.

The snow and brisk wind blew around him. Today he was going to scout out the city. In a sense Jason felt like Robin Hood, steal then give. Not in those terms exactly but if a homeless guy picked on a little kid for money he'd most likely beat the shit out of the homeless guy. He was good in the sense that he saved the kid, but bad in the fact that he'd kill.

Sometimes he wouldn't help others, only himself, when needed anyway. When he wanted to it was out of the question, since Jason has no grand desires for money. If he needed food perhaps, if he needed a car probably not. He was a criminal who stole, murdered, any and everything. Sometimes with no reason at all, it was his chaotic evil side. His good side would help, even in a questionable process.

Today, Jason thought, for the first time in a long time, he would go seek out Helena. He knew she'd most likely be at the annual ball, which was their thing. Jason would never go, but Helena would return with some of the buffet stuff for him.

Jason finally decided he needed a suit, for he was going to see Helena again.

Putting this all out of his mind, tonight he needed to get to work. As of late he built his reputation by the same moniker that killed his parents, the Red Hood Gang killed them as they slept. Jason never swore revenge upon them. He killed all of the gang, except the Joker who now lay in prison. Jason killed the gang to gain status among the streets. Jason was now known as the Red Hood.

Jason Todd was in peak physical condition. His body was muscular and powerful. Helena most likely wouldn't recognize him. He would recognize her though. Now, Jason left the building to go and pillage the streets in his red helmet with his stolen Kevlar and motorcycle jacket. Cops thought he was a criminal in every sense. People he saved thought he was a masked hero. Criminals thought he was a vigilante. Jason was in every sense the Anti-Hero. He knew that there would only be one that would match him, and it was Helena.

Walking along the streets, people fled from their trash can fires. He walked down Crime Alley where most of the infamous things occurred. Thugs were soon gaining up behind Jason. He smiled at himself, because he was going to have lots of fun.

All the bystanders could hear was the screaming and gunfire of the thugs that tried to overpower them. Jason walked out of the alley singing Kansas' Dust in the Wind. Jason left the city and went over to the Wayne Manson hours later.

Walking past the quiet snowy grounds, he made his way to the smaller home behind it. Going over to where the bedroom window was, Jason looked in and saw Helena asleep. He watched creepily for a moment, then left. He did this every now and then, just to see her. Jason wondered how much she changed since they last saw each other.

Jason went on with his evening doing as he always did.

Helena was dreaming of Jason of their time together. She woke in the middle of the night, wishing she could see him, but she heard the news when he broke out of jail. She was angry that he never came back to her, but knew what that would have meant. Looking out her window, all she saw, or thought she saw, a red headed figure walking away from her window. Blinking she saw nothing, and went back into a dreamless sleep, regaining strength for the next day.


	7. Rekindling

Helena spent an hour trying to fix her long, straight, ebony hair into the perfect hairdo. Her makeup was simple, and her dress was also simple black and floor-length. It wasn't anything special in Helena's mind. However, she figured it was classy enough for the costume ball.

Heading down the stairs, Helena called out to Alfred, "Granddad, we need to go now." Helena heard shuffling about in the living room, which she recognized as Alfred's. When Alfred saw Helena he seemed puzzled by the fact that it wasn't a ridiculous costume, "Where's your costume?"

Alfred wore the classical Christopher Lee's Dracula, while Helena simply wore a black glittery Venetian cat mask with her silky dress. It was basic, and Helena replied, "This is my costume. I know my parents would have won for best costumes at these kinds of parties but they did other activities in those outfits. I, on the other hand don't have a double life, and thusly stink at this."

Alfred and Helena laughed at her not so subtle joke. Together they left for the grand ball that they attended every year. Each year, oddly enough, was the same. Helena wore her black dress and Alfred went as a classical 1930's monster.

The venue, however, would change. This year it was at the Gotham City Hall ballroom to honor the police department.

Entering the room was a sight of its own: The high ceiling displayed the medieval and Roman-Greco Baroque art of angels and demons fighting over the souls of mankind. The men and women's statues had perfect physiques that were scantily clad with flowing scarves. The pillars that encircled the room looked like marble that glinted with an angle here or there.

The floors were polished, and the carpet was thick, vacuumed, and a deep golden red. Tassels around the carpet were typical brassy gold. The walls had historical busts, tapestries, documents, art, and other artifacts important to the city's culture. At the center of the room in this foyer was a small dark bronze statue of the Batman. It caught Helena off-guard to see another statue here in the Hall. People gathered around the busts of each past mayor and the vigilante himself.

The placard stated when Helena and Alfred approached it, 'For the lives of millions he saved at the cost of his own. We honor him.' Helena blinked her heavily mascara brushed eyes. Her brown eyes darkened at this thought, until Alfred gently pulled her away to the ballroom whispering into her ear, "Never forget what he's done, but for now, numb that scar dear."

Helena simply nodded, saying nothing more about it. The ballroom was grandiose in scope. The wooden-tiled dance floor already had people dancing upon it. The tables were set up around the square in an oval fashion upon the quiet sounds of carpet being disturbed excitedly at the feet of others. Alfred went to immediately mingle, while Helena hovered in the entryway staring at the orchestra and the DJ taking turns in music to set the moods of the dancers.

Near the microphone stand was a podium, and of course in this room, there were the floor-length windows that were unlatched like doors for people to smoke, mingle, and enjoy the botanical gardens in the night air.

Helena went towards the dance floor, descending upon the steps. Helena was glad that going up the steps to the pantheon-esque Hall were broad for her to balance upon, but these were narrower causing her to slightly side-step down.

Helena did not feel like mingling with anyone, so she figured she'd dance in the light. She found a random man being a wall flower and asked him to dance. He seemed caught off guard that she was bold enough to ask him. They danced, but soon as the music changed he thanked her and left. Helena stood there awkwardly only for a moment. To her surprise, she saw Jim Gordon coming to the center of the floor.

"It's good to see you Helena, you look great." Jim added happily as they danced to the upbeat instrumental music.

"Thank you, you look great." Helena called out over the rush of conversing voices and the music as well as the clicking of shoes across the floor.

"Thanks, you too. I noticed that your dress hasn't changed." Jim said with a chuckle. Helena grinned, "Well neither has yours." Helena referenced the fact that he was dressed as a Bobby from London; Jim was usually dressed in a uniform of some sort every year.

The music continued, and they danced. The music changed; meanwhile a tap of the shoulder for cutting in was in order. Jim said to have fun before he left with a new answer. Helena didn't even respond, nor did she need to. For her attention was on the new man she was staring at.

It was Jason Todd.

They were both standing there as the people danced by to the slower more seductive music resonating from the instruments while the DJ put a modern techno auto-tune twist on it. Helena and Jason were speechless at the sight of each other.

Wordlessly, they began to dance together, moving about the floor. For what seemed like a long time, the danced with only their eyes meeting each other, as the world simply melted away.

Breaking the silence Jason whispered, "I've missed you."

Helena quietly said back to him, "What took you so long to come back to me?"

They both did their silent closed mouthed smile at one another, simply enjoying the moment.

They began talking casually as if nothing happened, but they both knew the gap of their relationship. "Where have you been?"

"I escaped Arkham once because in the cell I stabbed my cell mate in the jailhouse. It wasn't perfectly planned, but I got away and lived on Gotham's streets since." Jason breathed closely to Helena's face. Jason held her close to him, but his hand was more to the side of her back than in the middle since her dress was backless, with the black silk making itself drape from her shoulders down to the lower back. Jason was looking Helena over when he added, "I'm sorry I couldn't come back, we both know that those cops who sat there would catch me."

"I always knew your shadow kept your distance. I've always known." Helena metaphorically and eloquently put.

Helena quickly absorbed every detail in her observance of Jason. He wore a blood red domino mask over his dark green eyes. His dark brown hair was perfectly slicked, and his tuxedo said modern, with vintage hints of aristocracy from the late 1800s to the early 1900s.

Both Jason and Helena were gloved, though he had the Mickey Mouse style, hers ran up to her mid-bicep with its satin black feel. Even in their clasped hands, they could feel each other's pulse through the fabric.

It was hard to follow Jason with the mermaid portion of the dress, but somehow she managed to take large strides to keep up with him.

"Helena there's something I need to tell you." Jason prompted in a dark tone. Helena raised her left eyebrow questioningly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not a good person. All these years I've committed various crimes to keep myself alive, and consequently I've built a reputation."

"Jason, I've learned about many things over these past few months that have drastically shifted my view of this messed up world. The thing about truth or secrets, even when you bleed them out, you stain the clothes. At what cost will this give?"

"Very well, but remember, I can't be around you anymore, I can't hurt you." Jason promised.

Helena thought she could angrily storm off, but didn't. She knew it wasn't Jason's fault for her trust issues. "You can't abuse a morphine addict; they won't feel it until the drug wears off." Helena bitterly told Jason in a way to get him to not make empty promises.

She added, "Don't think of me as someone who will break when I'm already broken. Never be fooled by my frailty, each piece has its sharpened edge."

Helena's bravery and Jason's understood honesty brought them closer together since they last saw each other. Helena physically held on the brute strength of Jason's shoulders and arms. For someone who lived on the streets, Jason had that Hollywood hunk-body.

They now understood each other, and continued to dance in silence all into the night.

The next morning, Helena awoke in her bed; her pajamas were faded and old. Tanks and shorts were nice in the summer, but in winter it left her feet cold and numb.

Leaning over her large bed, she kissed Jason's corner of his lips. He slept silently, unmoving. His chest rhythmically breathed, while the night and early light bounced shadows and highlights off of his carved abs and pecs.

Jason and Helena would sneak into each other's rooms at night when they were children and fall asleep staring at the ridiculous glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. Now the only light was from the balcony and double-doors behind the headrest of the large king-sized bed. This past night was different for them, but it felt to them natural. As if time hadn't past at all.

Helena kissed Jason, who returned it. It was already three in the morning now, and they'd barely slept. "I'd give up the life I have if that meant I could stay here, but I said I wouldn't hurt you. Helena, I love you, but I can't stay."

Helena said, "If I had to, I'd run in the streets with you. I wish you could stay, but I knew this would happen, go live the other half of your life." They understood each other in what was to come, for Jason left into the darkness, as Helena embraced the dark sky's starlight being slowly murdered by the dawn.


	8. Training

Months passed by since the ball Helena attended. In fact, a considerable chunk went by insignificantly. Helena now finished up her junior year towards the end of spring, but it was also her last year for her undergrad work. Helena did most of her work between summers, and she moved from the unpaid internship to the paid assistant staff at Wayne Enterprises. It most likely had to do with the fact that she was a damn good intern, had a good resume, good grades, and obviously Lucius put in a good word for her…especially since he was now her boss and she was his assistant secretary, dealing with his work when he was away.

Nothing really happened in Helena's life worth noting, after Jason left, there wasn't any real drama. Helena was a loner, she preferred it that was. She never felt lonely; she knew she didn't have to deal with other people's bullshit. She also knew that in being alone no one really failed her, only herself. Most others would feel bad for her, she didn't put her presence where it wasn't wanted or needed. It's not that she was a cynical nihilist, but the world seemed to fail her rather than the other way around.

It was already early May, and so with the mundaneness of Helena's monotonous routine was just continued without the blink of her eyes or Alfred's. Since everything that Helena learned, it really didn't change anything. The only reason Helena wouldn't avenge her parents and become a vigilante is because of what that might do to Alfred, Lucius, Jason, or Jim. They were her only family and she couldn't endanger them, besides she needed to focus on the living not her beloved dead parents.

It pissed Helena off that her decision consequently fell into the wishes of Bruce, since he clearly didn't want her to be like him. Helena would love to avenge her parents and disobey Bruce, but she only played with the thought.

Even though she paid no mind to the information of her past, it did slightly shape her personality, not much though. Since everything was bland, Alfred and Helena decided that the mediocre ceremony of graduation deserved their minor happiness.

On the day of Helena's graduation, Helena got into her black graduation gown over her black simple dress along with her liquid black leggings. Helena was more or less grim, dark, and romantically brooding as self-destructive as most of the reported superheroes she read of in the tabloids.

The ceremony was surprisingly quick, and painless, Alfred took many pictures of the gold and black decorations surrounding Helena and her diploma. He was in a suit and tie, so together they went for a celebratory dinner, just the two of them. Entering the building, Helena held Alfred's arm, holding the delicate old man.

Afterwards, they went home to go to bed, by this time it was already late. Helena yawned and crawled into bed, it was already eleven and she fell fast asleep. A knock on the window to the balcony behind Helena's headboard of the bed startled her awake. Defensively she was ready to fight, until she saw Jason outside.

Opening the door he came in, and she locked it. "You almost gave me a heart attack Jason."

"Well I just wanted to congratulate you." He smiled, holding up what seemed like a jewel box.

"Does this mean we are going steady?" I joked, holding it; Jason merely huffed a laugh and smiled at me. I opened the velvet box, and saw a silver ring with a bird sitting upon its nest upon the band. I put it on my middle finger on my left hand, now it looks like a tiny 3D silver bird is perched upon my slender finger.

"I love it, it's a little robin." Jason smiled again at me, I hugged him. We both sat on the bed, "You should stay the night." Jason sighed heavily, "I can't stay long Helena, and I'm on the run at the moment." I nodded, "I read the tabloids that various gangs are on the hunt for an anti-hero…I presume it's you?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that, but if you run into me in the streets, just say 'greenhouse.'" Jason grinned devilishly. "You got it Jace."

The house phone on the nightstand next to my bed rang unexpectedly, "Hello?" Jason answered the phone, "I'll put her on the phone." Jason handed it to me, my heart thumped with panic, "Hello?"

"Miss Bertinelli? I'm Dr. Braun, at St. Michael's Hospital. I am sorry to inform you, but your grandfather is one of our patients, and the police need to speak with you as soon as possible. I'm afraid it's rather urgent."

I was silent, "Miss?"

"I'll be on my way." I hung up the phone. Jason quietly said, "I can give you a ride there, but the cops and I aren't a great mix at the moment, besides I think you want time with Alfred…it sounds serious." I got up and put on boots over my leggings and a biker jacket over my spandex/nylon thigh-length dress. "I'm ready when you are."

Jason took Helena over to his bike, where he tossed a black helmet to Helena. She put it on watching him quickly smear his eyes with black paint, putting on a red domino mask and red helmet on. It was the details Helena noticed before she got on the bike.

His thick leather bike jacket covered the Kevlar underneath with what looked like blood smeared as a bat symbol on his chest. His thick muscular legs each had weapons strapped to them ranging in size and purpose-mainly guns and knives. She noticed his belt had other weapons that were strange, uncommon, while there were trinkets that probably assisted him in any task needed. His gloves had spikes on the knuckles, and his boots were steel toed.

Helena got behind him and held tight, Jason revved for a moment then took off. The night lights and foul smells of the city saturated Helena's senses. It didn't take long for them to get to the hospital, because (not that Helena cared) Jason sped all the way.

"Thanks Jace, now go." Helena said, and Jason took off. She strode in powerfully and fast, entering the building was no sweat, navigating her way into the room where Alfred was being kept.

Cops looked up as she burst into the room, "Are you Miss Bertinelli?" one lieutenant asked. Helena shook her head up and down.

"I'm sorry to inform you Miss, but your grandfather was mugged on his way out of a gas station, the cashier said he just bought cough medicine, and that he was mugged and beaten, before the perps got away. He's missing the usual items, money, his watch, and shoes. We brought him here to get better." Helena was half-listening, trying to see Alfred, "He's going to live right?"

The doctor that was there stood up and said, "He'll live, but he was roughed up pretty well. He will be fine in a few days and you can take him home."

Helena was holding it in too long, but tears streamed silently down her face. She hardly made a gasp, but the cops merely said before they left, "We'll keep you contacted when we catch the criminal who did this." They handed her a card that Helena absent-mindedly put in her jacket pocket.

The doctor touched her shoulder gently, "I'll leave you two a moment, he's just sleeping now, like I said he'll be fine soon, and off back home." Helena was now alone with her beaten grandfather.

She collapsed sobbing on the chair next to his bed. Alfred's face was scratched up from the ground. His nose and chin was purple and swollen, his head had a bluish mark near his white hair. His abdomen was badly bruised, possibly broken ribs.

"You don't need to cry, I'm finer than you can imagine," Alfred sat up smiling weakly.

"Why didn't you wake me, or wait 'til morning?" Helena asked.

"I didn't want to wake you, and we were out of other items as well, you use too much laundry detergent." Helena smiled through the tears for him. In her mind she was plotting the death of whoever hurt him.

The next day, Helena woke to a phone call telling her that the man was caught, he turned himself in and they wanted to know if Helena was going to press charges, naturally she agreed to it.

The only detail that stuck out in the description of him that Alfred told her in his story was his arm tattoo that said 'when the hunted become hunters.' As predicted, Alfred came home three days later. Helena hired a nurse to take care of him while she was gone at work or something. Plus he enjoyed her company since she was an older lady, in the late fifties.

Over the course of those days she realized something, so on her free time, she went down to the base where all of Batman's things belonged.

Helena entered the lonely cave only filled with billions of bats. Getting on the large computer database, Helena looked up where Bruce trained in his combat skills. Surely, he must have had records.

_"__Bingo_," Helena thought, "_That's where I need to go_." She found it in his journal of nightly adventures in battling evil. Helena knew that in the morning, she would begin packing for her trip to the Himalayas to scope out the League of Shadows. Fortunately, she could use the equipment that Bruce left for her to make this possible. It would be too traceable if she flown commercial.

Dawn leaked through the windows of her room; Helena hated it, and pulled the red drapes closed. She was ready to go for her trip with everything she possibly needed: currency, clothes, bottles of water, MREs, cellphones, a translator, first aid kits, snow gear like ropes and snow shoes, and emergency gas and flares for the large aerial vehicle in the cave. Naturally, the GPS, stealth, and auto-pilot made the flying seem easy.

Getting into the large vehicle with her things, she left a note in her room explaining to Alfred she'll be back soon, to not worry. She gave the coordinates that she was given of where she'll be. Helena started, the engine, going through the checklist book that was next to the seat. A dog could fly this, it was easy.

Once Helena was airborne, it was just a waiting period. Listening to music and thinking over what she was now meant to do, it passed the time. Just slightly short of a day, Helena made it to the destination. In her father's updated notes, the League of Assassins was rebuilt and led by another after the real Ra's Al Ghul died.

Helena was dressed warmly, and got out. She locked the aerial vehicle, taking only various possessions she may need before traveling up the long stairs to the monastery of the League of Shadows.

Helena made it to the door of the monastery and knocked using the large ring knobs upon the heavy wooden doors. They opened slowly, and she entered the warm fiery foyer, as the doors closed behind her.

A man in a black martial arts uniform sat upon a large pillow in the center back of the large arena. He almost looked like Buddha. He barked something unintelligible and another man entered the room. The Buddha spoke what sounded to be Hindi, while the other man spoke English to me. Good assumption.

"Why are you here?" The younger man asked.

"I am here to seek a means to fight injustice. To turn fear to those who prey on the fearful. I want to unleash my own justice of vengeance." Helena replied in a deeper darker tone. The young man who was translating raised an interested eyebrow, and talked with the Buddha guy.

Clearly, they were talking about her, and they must have agreed. The young man then introduced himself to her, "We have agreed to train you, though it's uncommon for women to want to train with the League of Shadows. You may call me Damian." Helena nodded.

In a flash he was attacking her. She was prepared, for the databases of Bruce's adventures were in exquisite detail. Dropping all of her things and stripping down the bulky winter gear, it revealed her in workout clothes.

Helena fought back at Damian, fighting his every move. She made mistakes, and quickly he figured it out. Clonking her on the head with a fist slam, she went out cold to the floor, just like Bruce.

While she was out, the Buddha guy ordered her things and her to be taken to the room nearest Damian's, since he will be her trainer.

Damian mumbled to himself as he looked upon Helena, "With the right training, you will be one of our best, and this world will tremble and burn in our wake…" He picked her up as two others followed with her things. Damian's icy sapphire eyes looked longingly at the attractive fierce woman who lay unconsciously in his arms.

The next morning, Helena woke up bruised and disoriented in a strange room. She got up and dressed since all her belongings were there. Closing the door to her quarters, she waited for the bell that signaled morning. Bruce's words prepared her mentally for what was to come. Fortunately, her head wasn't pounding as much, and thusly recovered during sleep, but woke up before the others. She knew it would say a lot about her character that even in pain she is strong. She was ready to start.

The bell rang out echoing in the halls. Noises rustled as the others got up and lined up in front of their doors, just like Helena was. Damian appeared at the end of the hall, "Today we will train at the circle arena. Go there now." He ordered.

Quickly and silently, they all went to the ring inside an adjacent building, where they would begin. "Pair up and begin to fight until the gong is sound, we will switch off at the sound of the gong being struck, until we end with where we have started. Master your opponent's style, and begin." The gong was struck.

It was fortunate that Helena took college ROTC for one year, and did tae kwon do since she was 11 years old. So, her self-defense skills weren't bad. She just needed skills to fight unfairly to gain an advantage over her opponent to use in the real world. Helena was a realist, she was tiny, and so any tall or heavy muscle man could easily squash her to save a bullet. She would use her mind, body, and environment to defeat the impossible odds.

When it began, Helena met with a huge Russian dude. They bowed and she was the first to dodge his massive strike. Using the nearby smoke agent she lifted on the way in, she exploded it and used the stealth to her advantage. He was searching for her at eye level. Helena crouched but saw his feet. Quickly striking the pressure points, she knocked his breath out.

Turning 180 he swung at her, she was fast, dodging his moves, until she kicked him in the back of the knee. It brought him down, but he swung to trip Helena. Next thing they knew he was on top of her strangling her. She knew he could easily win.

Helena faked going limp, and used both her feet to pound his chest off of her. By this time, the whole room was watching them intently. Damian even raised his hand to signal for others to watch. The fight was seemingly fair game, but Helena needed to use the room in her favor against this big ass dude.

He kicked her, immediately deep bruising her ribs, knocking her breath out. She swung at him, getting a swift hit in the jaw, with her tiny fist. Still, it was enough to push him back for a second which was all she needed. She knew her injury hurt like hell, but it wasn't broken or else she couldn't move. Adrenaline and survival kicked in, meaning she'll feel it later.

Helena used the rope she found he stood over and tripped him. He kicked her in her weak spot, making her cry out, but she wrapped the rope around his wrists sandwiching his neck. He quickly passed out, and Helena let go, winning her battle.

Others came over to help the man she injured, taking him to get better, most likely. She held her injured side, as Damian started clapping. Others looked to him and they copied. Helena could only breathe, before collapsing to the ground. Damian of course came over, and ordered for the others to continue. He picked her up, and carried her to some room where the window was open.

"That was well done; you have earned your days to heal. I'm impressed for a first day Leaguer. What is your name?" Damian said, ripping into her shirt to patch her up.

She labored in breathing, thinking of keeping her identity safe while having some truth to respond to, "Helena Wayne." Her sweat was all over her injured head and ribs. Her joints were sore, and so were all the places where he hit. Her first encounter was a failure, but with this sparring partner, she hoped she redeemed herself, as scary and painfully difficult as it was.

"It seems you have melee down well, and even used the rope to make you win over him. Had that not occurred, you'd be the one in the infirmary. He easily could have defeated you." Damian said to her.

"I know, but I can't take failure, even though I assume every fight a failure, that lets me know I fight for the win." Helena gasped.

"Good, because everyone here is always a scared, pained, weak failure, your job is to prove otherwise, and today you did easily." Damian stated flatly. He wrapped medicine dipped gauze over her ribs. Helena hissed at the cool sting of it being wrapped around under her bust.

"Since you prove worthy, you will train only with me from now on. The others are beneath the two of us. Understood?" Damian asked.

"Yes, Damian. That man you talked to yesterday…he isn't Ra's Al Ghul. You're in charge aren't you? You are really Ra's, am I right?" Helena gathered from contextual clues and from the lessons Bruce learned and wrote in the computer that she read.

"You're an intelligent fighter. You will do well here. But to answer your question, you are correct; I am the new Ra's." Damian replied, "The others don't know, so you will refer to me as Damian, after all that is the name my mother Talia gave me. Ra's Al Ghul is more like the title of the League, a role that I have assumed from my dead grandfather the real Ra's."

Helena learned much from his monologue, yet he inquired nothing about her. Once he was done he said, "When you have recovered, find me, only me. You and I will begin your training." With that, he left.

Helena remained, while she gasped with tears from the pain. She couldn't cry nor scream, it was painful, even more so when she breathed. It took energy and pain if she did scream, but it wouldn't relieve her, so it wasn't necessary. All she could do in her physical shock was lay there and breathe slowly, praying for it to end.

Soon, waves of darkness went over her eyes, as she slept painfully in the dark monastery.


	9. The League of Shadows

Helena rested for less than two weeks, healing painfully. Damian would come in as she slept and change out the medicine soaked bandages. When she'd wake up he'd bring in various food items and water.

Helena sat up one day still pained. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, sweating profusely. Damian came in and brought items to care for Helena. Helena warily eyed that he had a sponge, soap, and a bucket filled with water.

"Thanks for helping me." Helena said to Damian, hoping that would be hint enough to leave her be.

"You're welcome, how are you feeling?" Damian had already grabbed her arm and already started.

"Better, but Damian, I'm not comfortable with this." Helena said. Damian paid no mind to her, "You fractured a few ribs, and you didn't bruise them. So you can lift your arms nor crunch to touch your toes. Don't worry I have boundaries." He assured her, stroking her arm with the sponge. Helena was all right with this. He held her sitting up, and although it hurt slightly for her to sit up, she braved it.

While he scrubbed her shoulders the mindlessly talked, "Who angered you enough to come to the League?" Damian inquired.

"My Italian crime family, the Falcone's on my mother's side killed my parents. They burned down my home. One day I'll pay my dear old grandfather Carmine a visit. My adoptive grandfather was also mugged, beaten, left for dead, and I will find the man who did that and make him pay. My wrath will be a force to be reckoned with." Helena summarized.

Damian smiled, "My own vengeance is similar. My mother, Talia, died in a car accident in Gotham, I was born premature in an emergency C-section at five months. My aunt, Nyssa, found me and brought me here to wreak havoc upon those whom we deem to deserve it." By now, Damian was scrubbing Helena's legs, thoughtfully far away.

"Where's your father?" She asked him cautiously. He looked up, "I know of him, but he was never in my life. I doubt he knows I exist. I hold him responsible for the death of my mother."

Damian continued, "Who are your parents?" Helena paused for a moment as Damian gently washed her injured side.

"My parents were actually my blood aunt and her husband, the ones that were murdered. My real parents I know of, but I could care less where they are." Helena replied.

Damian responded to her tone, "Who were your real parents?"

"Some thief and an arrogant man named Bruce Wayne." Helena said nonchalantly. Damian froze; his pause didn't go unnoticed by her. He continued, "Your father is Bruce Wayne?"

Helena winced at the pressure applied on her side, "Sorry, Helena." She uh-huhed at him. Once Damian was done, he left and mumbled a quick good-bye, as Helena wondered why Bruce's mention affected him so.

Once Helena was healed up enough to move without too much pain, she went with Damian everyday training harder and harder at every task they did together.

Damian was a harsh trainer, but Helena was resilient and determined to go back and fight. So each day, Helena would fight him and lose, but after sparring they'd both retire to their quarters. Occasionally, they'd sleep in the same cubicle so neither would have to wait as long for the other to get up to train. Every day got harder and harder. Even so, Helena would improve, and Damian would be pleased.

One day Helena and Damian were fighting in the arena, when Damian signaled Helena for a break. Sweating he tossed her a towel. Helena caught it and wiped off her drenched face, "Why are we stopping?"

"We are going to give you two tests before you are admitted into the league. I think you're ready." Damian huffed, panting his energy out.

"When do they begin?" Helena said flatly. Damian gave her a sharp look, "Now." In a flash, Damian signaled some of the men encircling the arena and they set fire around the circle. Helena froze; she didn't know what to do. Damian knocked over the oil lamps to make the fire spread in the large arena and Helena felt like she was losing her parents all over again.

She had to do something, Damian was being reckless. When one starts fires, they get burned. Trying to calmly look around very fast, she located a grapple hooks dangling over the arena that shone the ceiling lights. She went over to Damian who fought her, most likely part of the test, with a split second, Helena knocked Damian out.

Why the hell did she do that? His limp form was going to be heavy for her, and the time was over since the fire was spreading. All of the men had already left, so only the arena building along with Helena and Damian remained. They shouldn't have been reckless. Fortunately, Helena's issues dealt with the fact that if she was alone she would burn. However in every emergency where someone else needed protecting, it was like an act of God that made her adrenaline overcome her worst fears and make her succeed in her tasks.

Throwing some shiruken at the nearest hook, she yanked on it testing the strength integrity, wrapping it around Damian's limp form. She threw another star to get her own rope. Together she was able to use the pulley power and swing both of their bodies over the major flames, so they could smash through the window and land on the freezing snow outside to cushion their fall.

Sure enough, the building burned down. Helena's simplicity of accomplishing the task saved Damian and her own life; thusly passing the test. She even gave orders to the others to aid her in getting water to put out the flames that frightened her so.

One other helped her carry Damian to her quarters so she could care for his knocked out self. She sighed heavily once all was said and done.

Damian was lying on her bed mat; she slept next to him since they were both exhausted. In the middle of the night, Damian watched her as she slept. He knew that she passed the test and only one remained. She slept motionlessly by him, he watched her breathe quietly and looked over her body. Helena's body was marked up from where he would beat her when they sparred or from where she made a mistake when he trained her with a certain weapon she was unfamiliar with.

Reaching out, Damian pulled back her long straight black hair out of her face, putting it behind her ear. She only slightly moved and adjusted to where she now slept on her side though facing him now as he lay there on the floor beside her.

Soon she would figure out their connection. Damian didn't know what went on in her dark mind, but one thing for sure is that Damian started to admit to himself of how he really felt about Helena, in spite of what he knew. She was ignorant to what he knew, but when she finds out, or so he figured, she would be disgusted.

Trying to lull himself back to sleep, he brought a piece of her long hair to his face and smelled it. It smelled like her shampoo she used, and traces of sweat from the day's stresses. Damian got bolder and moved in close to her face and body as she slept, falling fast asleep.

Dawn just broke over the jagged horizon, and Helena was already up. Her sleep schedule was always messed up. It was feast and famine depending on what trauma she had to put up with. She got up and tended to Damian as he slept. Taking a rag to wipe his head, she figured this might help with his comfort issue. She walked over to the window looking out at the sky, today they had slept in while the inferior trainees were already up and at 'em. The rest of the monastery moved on without Damian and Helena, not that it mattered. They were the top dogs, so the rule-maker doesn't have to follow their own rules per se.

Damian awoke to the sight of Helena staring out the window. "Are you ready for your final test?"

"Yes, if you are able to." Helena challenged. Damian smiled to himself, "Spoken like an initiate already. Normally, it takes some years to train, and you trained in one year. Helena, I'm impressed."

"Don't overestimate me either Damian." Helena humbled him. Since both were more or less ready in their fighting attire, they left to another part of the monastery.

First thing was first, they both took care of their daily routine before the day began. This usually required basic hygiene, their individual meditation (which for Helena was her Catholic prayers, after all she grew up beginning with a private Italian Catholic school), eating a small meal, beginning the morning stretches or first aid, hydration, then whatever Damian and Helena decided to practice upon. The day would end when either one was beaten or tired, sometimes both of them had both occurrences.

Damian would defeat Helena, and Helena would defeat Damian in sparring matches. He taught her weapons, and she learned her theatrics, stealth, deception, and tricks of the trade perfectly. Ninjitsu and the other martial art styles she learned to not master but to have enough diversity so she could beat someone's ass effectively and efficiently in the real world.

Helena knew that in the real world fight anyone, even black belts, froze. Especially if Helena was the only one at risk, she wouldn't run, fight, or hide-she'd take it out of sheer shock. Contrary, if others were in danger her magical courage seemed to bubble up and unconventially fight. With her training she was hoping to use her new skills to stop that, and fight when necessary, not street style.

After the morning business was taken care of, Damian led Helena to the locked room where only the initiation ceremony took place.

A flash of a hand signal, Damian motioned for the others to go and do something. He turned to Helena, "This is your last test. I warn you, many have failed and were excommunicated. Remember justice is a balance of equals, if you tip the scale too far on one extreme, the other is needed most. The fulcrum is the only guide given. What I will ask of you will decide your future here."

In came a guy struggling at the hands of two of the leaguers, muttering something profane from what Helena could tell.

"Who is he?" Helena inquired.

"He's a criminal, upon the bribery of the jailors; he got out of prison after multiple murders for a multitude of reasons. Helena," Damian paused while she looked questioningly at him into his icy blue eyes, "You must kill him if you wish to enter the League of Shadows."

Helena was given a long blade that she gripped in a gloved hand. Thinking to herself she knew the pros and cons instantaneously.

_All life is precious both good and bad, we cannot judge someone that only God can_, she thought. _Then again he lost his right to life when he violated others_…Helena came with her answer, "I'm a sinner in my own way, but I will not be a murderer like him. Don't mistake this for sympathy-for-the-devil, compassionate, skewed, logical, moral justice. A good life, a painless death, and heaven to follow are something I don't believe he deserves regardless of the evidence of what he's done. I could be better or worse than him. Instead I say this for a fair balance, I hope pleases you: I will not grant him a release of death-that isn't the ultimate punishment. This doesn't mean he will feel the life of guilt he could live with like you or I could. No, he needs punishment, but something he won't forget in life or death. An eye for an eye…"

Damian looked curiously at her, not interrupting at her philosophical rambling monologue, "Life, death, it doesn't matter he knowingly committed these crimes and felt nothing. He needs to first feel something, then punish him by the same means he inflicted pain upon others. In other words: torture of the mind, body, heart, spirit, and soul." Helena said darkly, glaring at the man that felt her hatred pulsate.

Helena stabbed the katana into the wooden floor boards, starling the criminal and making others flinch. Damian was impressed at her answer, while she committed to no action. In Helena's mind she thought of her parents, but she was clearly torn in gaining personal vengeance and societal justice.

Damian then said, "You won't kill him but you want him to live a tortured life?"

"Yes, I think that is fair. If he begs for mercy-if I'm not out of it and feel he earns it or if he spared it to others-then I will arrange the meeting between him and his maker."

Damian looked at Helena, marveling at her anti-hero (both the hero and villain) mindset of being Robin Hood (not in the sense of stealing from the rich and giving to the poor) where she saves good, and kills the bad. No one would know how to judge her moral grey philosophies.

"It's done then, but will you do the torture?" Damian asked. Helena shook her head negatively, "I have no personal ill will of that man. Let those whom he wronged take care of him. My hands today will be clean."

Damian ordered for that to be done. Now Helena and Damian were walking out of the monastery down the steps, he caught up with her saying, "Helena, you passed the test, you have been initiated."

Thinking she had failed she said, "Well, that wasn't expected, why?"

"I've never heard of a third answer. Most say yes they will kill or no they wouldn't for various reasons. Never have I heard of torture in the way you painted it, you're a first and so I decided to let you in, if you wish."

Helena said, "I think we both agreed upon my admittance in the League then."

With that, Helena was now initiated into the darker side of justice. Only that night would this alliance between them change.

Helena was on a balcony, looking at the sky thinking of Jason and Alfred. Damian walked silently behind her until she said without looking, "I can smell you behind me though I can't hear you Damian. You need to be mindful of that."

"It's the incense isn't it?"

"Yes."

"You always look at the moon, why?" Damian questioned.

"Artemis also known as Diana was the Greco-Roman goddess of the moon, the tide, and the hunt. Among other things anyway. The man who raised me, whom I love dearly, was attacked by a man with a tattoo saying 'when the hunted become hunters.' One day I will find the people who killed my parents and the man who hurt my grandfather and I will make them pay dearly." Helena resolved.

"You will do very well then no doubt, but never forget we have a mission to fix the world first, before ourselves." Damian said stroking her hair until his fingertips traced along her upper back along the spine, following the curve of her shoulder blade, then back up to her shoulder trailing off the arm at the elbow.

Helena looked at him saying, "I remember, I'm biding my time." He was silent, and she looked curiously at him. It happened quickly, and Helena didn't expect it, but Damian kissed her. She pulled back saying, "Damian, I don't feel the way you do. I'd advise you to not try this again." Her tone was filled with warning.

Damian nodded, "All right." The seconds of awkwardness was interrupted when the intruder bell rang out loudly. The two immediately left to go investigate.

They found in their food store reserves that a ten year old girl holding a potato in her hands. She struggled in the arms holding her back, Damian and Helena entered the room to confront the issue.

"What did you take?" His voice intimidated her. Helena was silent but caught off guard.

"It's for my family! It's only a few potatoes!" The girl cried out.

"Do you know what the punishment is for stealing?" Damian's eyes glinted dangerously.

"You lose a part of yourself or you get lashes…"

Helena protested, "Damian, she's just a child, she doesn't know any better, it was for her family!"

"No better time to learn her lesson then, or do you want to contradict everything you said earlier?" Damian referred to the earlier part of the day.

"Fine I'm a hypocrite, but I won't let you hurt her." Helena challenged.

Damian snapped, "If you go against me, you go against the League, meaning you will be hunted by us!"

Helena barked back, "I will protect her, even at my pursuit. But I assure you, remember out of the two of us who the real hunter is and who is the prey. I will stop you if necessary."

Suddenly, Damian and the Leaguer got ready to fight, while Helena grabbed the girl and took off like a bolt of lightning. She ran out, and grabbed her key leaving what little she had behind, all the while dragging the kid along.

Damian and the others were after her now. Fortunately, the kid was light-weight and so she bolted out of the monastery heading to the aerial vehicle. Helena knew that the "Bat" had another seat, so quickly buckling the girl and herself in the vehicle, Helena saw Damian and a small squad not too far from her, stopping a few feet away.

"HELENA DON'T DO THIS!" Damian yelled. When the door closed, Helena just looked at him, and took off.

Helena eventually learned that the kid was a recent orphan, so she dropped her off by a village where she could be cared for, without being found by the League. After this errand was done, Helena knew-had the feeling-that she should be heading back home where is both needed and missed in Gotham.

For less than a day again, Helena made it back to the corrupt city, that she resolved to save, with a now hanged outlook, all because of one little child.


	10. Huntress Begins

The grounds were familiar to Helena but with her training her senses to the smallest attention to possibly insignificant details soaked her brain. It was summer time in Gotham, but even so, Helena had grown used to the snowy mountains that surrounded her every turn.

The children were out of school, but at the manor they were put to use with chores and fun extracurricular activities or for the older children looking for work so as to not become criminal homeless teens and actually make an honest living with no broken families. Orphans seemed to breed orphans and broken homes in Gotham. She knew not as to why she actually loved Gotham, even though Helena knew that it was the ulcer of America.

Before knocking on the door to Alfred's home, Helena braced herself for the worst yelling of her life. Helena left Alfred after he was in the hospital, but with encrypted phone calls over the past year she made sure that her surrogate family was doing ok. After knocking, there was a long pause, it made Helena listen to her own pounding heartbeat, and feel her face blush of shame.

An older lady, a nurse it seemed, answered and allowed Helena in.

"Are you Miss Helena?" she politely smiled.

"Yes, I'm here to see my granddad, Alfred." Helena returned the happy tone with a false nature.

Helena followed the older lady to the living room, and Alfred nearly choked on his tea.

"Helena! Thank God, I was so worried! I saw the note, but I called James and Lucius so many times…What the hell happened?!" He implored.

Helena ashamedly told her tale of everything that he needed to know; of course she spoke cryptically since the old nursemaid was there. After she was done, his face darkened.

"I won't allow this." His tone was firm, like any true father.

"I wasn't even leading a double life when you were hurt. In my mind, this gave me more skills to protect you, and others with." Helena argued.

"It does more damage than good, if you become like your father then all of us have a big bull's-eye right on our heads!" He fought back.

Helena shook her head, "In this city people are born victims and they lay back and take it. I refuse to be a victim anymore. It's a vicious cycle of lawlessness breeding and multiplying like bunnies on Viagra. Once this city becomes tolerable, then will I turn myself in. Even outside of this, I've never had a normal life, and if you think this is going to kill any chance, you're wrong there too. I've never been normal, that's not going to change. The only thing that will change is the fact that I'll be a civilly disobedient citizen placing criminals under citizens' arrest and beating them within an inch of their lives only to put them away in hopes that the dirty legal system isn't bought or bullied to release them back into the public. Even so, I'll be there." Helena finished, looking upon Alfred's grave face.

"Well, seeing as you don't have my consent, you still have my love and support, Helena." Alfred submitted, Helena replied, "Thank you, you still have my love though I know this is difficult to see this repeated again. By the way I know I'm not the only one, I read Bruce's works. That Blake boy, I know what he did after Bruce left."

The door closed after the nursemaid locked herself out of the house, leaving the silence fall upon Helena and Alfred.

"Dick Grayson's family was murdered and they changed his name under witness protection to John "Robin" Blake. I thought that story would encourage you to not have a double life, even with you ignoring your parent's fate." Alfred said quietly, sipping his tea.

Helena smiled, "Any of Bruce's protégés had a tale of woe, why is his daughter any different?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd be the last of his children to have his misery like all the others. They ended up dead, insane, or imprisoned. Sometimes, all of the above. I don't want that for you." Alfred mumbled, now drinking scotch.

Helena raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean his 'children,' and don't say that his students were like his children. Do I have siblings?"

Alfred swallowed hard on his little slip, "I see his personal life, only his crime-fighting adventures, made it into that computer's database in the cave."

"Continue please." Helena ordered, leaning forward. "Who else is there, what do you know?"

He paused, visibly sweating at the secrets he had known for so long, "From what I know, and possibly from what your father knows, there are two others."

"Who are they?"

"Well technically, they are both half-brothers. One is older and the other is younger than you. The younger one is attending the school here, his name is Terry McGinnis, and he's 11. His mother died of drug overdose and was brought by your father directly here."

"Who was his mother?" Helena interrupted.

"Mary McGinnis, a photojournalist he met at one of his birthday parties." Alfred continued, "While you told me your euphemistic story in front of my dear nurse, I feared that you already know him. The other is the son of Miranda Tate, but her real name is Talia Al Ghul, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul and sister to the infamous Lady Shiva, or Nyssa Al Ghul. Their son as I heard took over as the new Ra's for the League of Assassins/Shadows. I think his name is Damian. I'm not sure of what surname he took." Alfred finally spelled out.

Helena felt immediately sick. "Helena, are you ok?"

Helena realized this, tumbling out of the room; she barged into the bathroom and threw up. Alfred hobbled at the door, "Helena, do you need water?"

All Helena could do was moan in disgust. "I just told you that the new Ra's trained me, and you tell me that Damian is my half-brother? Ugh, kill me."

"What happened?" Alfred was quickly worried.

"I had a Star Wars moment. I didn't like it, but I think he did." Helena managed to say without barfing again. Alfred seemed bewildered, "He kissed you? If you're Luke then I guess he's the Princess of Assassins." His joke made Helena cough up more contents of her stomach.

Leaving her be, Alfred waited in his chair, as Helena cleaned herself up before returning. Upon her sight, he started to giggle at her discomfort; she could only angrily glare at him. "It's not funny."

"After all the things that's happened, I think it's very comical." Alfred mused. Helena pursed her lips, "Well my dearest granddad, if you excuse me I have a job to do." Alfred smiled, "Love, if you need help just call."

"Thanks, you know what bothers me?" Helena asked while pausing in the doorway. Alfred looked up from his paper, "Yes?"

"I think Bruce is an ass considering he never called you Dad. For the record you're my dad. He's not. He's just Bruce to me." Helena said before leaving. She left, and Alfred thought how true her words were.

Helena went inside to the grand room where the headmaster's office is. "Excuse me, where might I find Terry McGinnis?"

The headmaster looked up, "He's in his study hall third door on the right. I presume that you've come to adopt?"

"No, I found out he's my half-brother today. I just want to meet him." Helena said. The headmaster just said, "Make it fast Helena." Walking off, Helena found the boy sitting in the hall reading a book about alien abductions. Knocking, the teacher looked up from her fat glasses saying, "May I help you?"

"I'd like to talk to Terry real quick." Helena said. The boy looked up with bright brown eyes, exactly like hers. They looked guilty, like he planted a cherry bomb in the teacher's bathroom. The teacher nodded her fat face, and Terry bolted from his chair towards Helena, and they left toward the gardens.

Sitting at the outdoor furniture, Helena sat, while Terry did the same.

"Hello Terry, I'm Helena Bertinelli. I also go by Helena Wayne. I'd like to tell you something, and ask something important, may i?" The kid just nodded completely bored, "So you're like related to the dude who owns this damn place? Sucks to be you, I heard he died choking on his own vomit and stuff."

Helena laughed, "Funny you should ask about him. Terry, I found out today who your father was. The reason I'm here is because we share the same father, and I'm your half-sister." The words brought slight interest and disgust, but overall indifference.

Helena continued, "What I wanted to ask was, if you have no one else to take care of you, if you want, I could take you in. I know I'm not a close friend, and we really don't know each other, but I figured family ought to count for something. I could take care of you, get to know you, but only if you want."

Terry spoke, "Look lady, I know you're some rich bitch just tryin' to adopt to make yourself look good in the papers, but I ain't buying-I don't want to be a bought pampered pet."

"Look, I know what happened to your mother, and I can relate. So listen up you little shit, because I may have inherited my wealth, but I'm doing this for the sake of family, not for media fame. I happened upon that wealth because when I was ten years old I saw my parents murdered by the Mafia and my home was burned to the ground. I only found out that those people who raised me weren't even my real parents, because my real ones abandoned me by choice not chance. One another note, my boyfriend was a beaten up kid from the Narrows and Crime Alley who is now living in the streets, because he doesn't want my help. Lastly, my own granddad was mutilated almost to the point of death, but somehow he miraculously says good morning to me. Now, if you don't think I know emotional pain, I sure as hell do. If you think wealth comforts me, you're soooooo wrong there too. I'd give it up in a heartbeat if that meant helping others and getting my family back-got it?!"

Terry looked at his sister wide-eyed, "I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"Well think before you judge kid. Offers still up, think on it. But a word of advice, you really shouldn't piss me off." Helena glared. Terry was silent for a good whole minute.

"You're really intimidating, you know that? Like worse than the fourth kind kinda scary." Terry half laughed and half swallowed. Helena startled him by chuckling at this. Checking his wristwatch he said, "I gotta get going, it was nice meeting you. I'll try and be nicer next time. Oh, um, I wouldn't mind living with you if that's ok." Terry said sheepishly. Helena smiled, "Of course."

Before he walked off, he gave an awkward hug of thanks, and slowly went off to class. Helena left for the greenhouse; she had work that needed to be done.

All Terry could think to himself was how much he didn't need to shoplift in the city streets anymore, now that he found out his sister is loaded.

The place was not quiet, dimly lit, and cool. Helena immediately got to work, turning on the master computer to use its new insight to figure out occurring cases to work on in the field. As it was updating, Helena worked out on her own armor. Everything but her armor and weapons was here, the police feeds, database, lab analysis equipment, vehicles, everything.

Helena pondered at her symbol she'd take on. Tapping on her desk she noticed the robin ring she had on, it started her train of thought. The bird reminded her of the fact that she's American, but an eagle is too obvious. The tattoo of the criminal that hurt Alfred was about hunters, just like the dark moon she stared at. If Jason was an anti-hero with her, she'd be like Artemis and he'd be Orion the Hunter and their dog Sirius (oddly enough, after Helena left, Alfred got a German Shepherd/Lab mix and named him Ace). Hunters…Huntress…it's perfect.

Helena knew that she'd have to leave a calling card for the media to pick up on so that criminals will learn to fear her. Societal theatrics were vital.

Helena knew that she had to take something familiar from both her parents' costumes. She designed it in such a way that would make her less vulnerable to knives and gunfire. The neck of the Batsuit she left, along with the shoulder guards and the arm gauntlets with blades attached to deflect and block or even break swords in melee combat. The chest had the bat symbol on the pectorals, she'd have to make her own Kevlar chest plate with her symbol of the cross with the angular bird in the center (it looked like two sharp crosses one larger than the other and the small one on top-like her father's symbol).

This most likely had to do with her Italian Catholic influence, the cross, the bird symbology of the Holy Spirit-the dove as an angel of peace. It was known only to her, the meaning of the symbol, but the four dagger or swords united in the center should strike fear into the hearts of evil.

Her combative boots had a thick chunky heel, removable for little weapon trinkets, like smoke bombs, vials, and key picks, just in case. Her leg guards had gun holsters-she feared no weapon use in spite of what others think. The utility belt had all kinds of left over bat-shiruken from her father's supplies. Attached to her utility belt were two loops on either side of the hip like fallen suspenders. The purpose of these was for pulling over her shoulders and using the harness to parachute if needed.

Shin guards added to her boots, the last thing to fix was her Mass Effect styled abdominal armor and back. The mask and cape Helena pondered on for a moment, before completing her full bodied head-to-foot armor. The goggles she attached to the sides antennas and a curved blade in the shape of the bat ear. It may look like a bat ear in the shadows, but it Helena detached the ear; she could use it as the knife it really is. The cape was a memory mesh, which could help her glide from dangerous heights.

Once all the functionality and structure of her armor was completed, she over sprayed the iridescent purple highlight over the black, x-ray blocking, radar absorbing, heat-deflecting, fire/water/bullet/tear proof armor.

Helena was done with this. Now all she needed to do for her selected mission; was to paint her eyes so the clear goggles revealed nothing, and so Helena dressed into her armor like her father and put on her mask like her mother.

Helena was ready to face Gotham as its new Dark Knight.


	11. First Missions, A New Alliance

The night air was foul with the stench of smog and muck. Huntress stalked along the rooftops for the purpose of stealth upon the wicked like a true ninja, descending upon her prey unsuspectingly. Her first case in the field, and it was going to be a small message to send to her real grandfather Carmine Falcone. Somehow, even imprisoned his power grew. This drug raid was in a sense easy to plan, but the execution was another story.

She saw masked thugs, she profiled as lower threats, along with Italian bosses ordering them about. Dogs started barking in this warehouse she overlooked through the skylight in. They caught her scent she knew that, fortunately she laid her smell over a confusing, tiring, and far away pattern for them as long as they didn't see nor hear her. That would eliminate them.

One of the bosses ordered in Italian to release the dogs, who took off immediately on the false trail, which Huntress cased. Now she had to eliminate the bosses and the hired guns, then the weaker adversaries would run instead of fight her. It really didn't matter she could take them too.

There were only four guys, but top notch, which is why if unchecked this small operation of big thugs would be a success. For Huntress, it was all about the message. You can't sell anything without advertisements.

Huntress took out an EMP small pulse detonator as well as a cell phone radio jammer. Holding her breath, watching the guys load the pot and cash into the van, she clicked the button that shut off all the lights and jammed their chances for back up. The four started yelling orders in Italian to be careful of the police raid that they thought would come.

Silently slipping in the dark through the roof skylight, she deftly landed nearest the biggest gunned boss. She grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth with chloroform, and struggled with her. He was strong, but Huntress had a gun in his back if he blew her cover or if she lost control over him.

Unnecessary death was never Huntress' goal. However in this situation she wouldn't shy from it. Kill the baddies, save the goodies, right?

The man, after a few seconds slumped to the ground with a heavy thud, making Huntress wish she was a little bit stronger. One down, three to go. She'd already handcuffed and gagged him before the others stumbled upon him. They flicked on their flashlights. Only one more with a gun and the other two would be cake.

Huntress stealthily broke his arm, making him drop his weapon, which she kicked away in the dark. Her mistake was that he cried out in pain, alerting the other two. Quickly using his pain and distracted pause, Huntress punched him in the head to knock him out. A tiny lady like her can physically knock a guy out, if the angle is right. He hit the floor hard. The other dude ran off screaming, "El diablo! El diablo! El diablo! (The devil! The devil! The devil!)"

His flashlight rolled on the floor, revealing her in the darkness to the remaining man, showing a powerful Batman-esque silhouette. Fortunately, this outline gave her an advantage. If she had to start from scratch like Bruce did, the other guy might not have run, but fought a strangely dressed girl. He most likely thought Batman returned.

Even so, this guy grabbed a crowbar and swung it at her, which she dodged very fast. Though there was little light from the two flashlights in the dark warehouse, she used her darkness as strength where her assailant found uncertainty.

She leapt into the shadows, where he stood frightened and pissed hover near the light, whereas the dark was her domain.

"Tu chi sei, cagnapazzo?! (Who are you, crazy bitch?!)"He yelled out.

Huntress caught him off guard by coming in a direction he didn't expect, and kicked his crowbar out of his hands. They did hand to hand fighting, until he punched back on hitting her armor which hurt his hand more so than it did her. Even though her fists hurt, she shoved him to the ground where he quickly, disappointingly, submitted.

She leaned in close into his fear stricken eyes, raising a fist, grabbing his shirt by the collar; he just laid there whispering, "Tu chi sei?"

"Sono…Cacciatrice (I am…Huntress.)" Huntress said in a deeper angry tone, disguising her light voice that marked her recognizable as someone else. Punching him, he was knocked out cold.

Huntress removed her glove to reveal a much bruised hand that was throbbing, one of many injuries she now just ignored, much like the past year's pains.

Looking back upon the three men she tied up and left perfectly for the cops she hissed under her breath, "Bastardos."

She pressed another detonator looking device that alerted the GPD to her coordinates so that these fellas could get locked up. Like she thought, it was to send a message to her dear Carmine. If these thugs were released again she might kill them, instead of being the nice vigilante. If they never are released, she helped out society just one thug at a time.

Covering her tracks, she heard sirens in the near distance, time to go. It was too perfect, because the coward that ran off came back with others yelling to get Huntress in the shadows. She got away, and the cops just busted the criminals, while she glided from rooftop to rooftop to get to the large Bat (the aerial vehicle as she learned in Bruce's database) to go to the rooftop with the most symbolic meaning.

Huntress went to the MCU tower, and found the sealed off roof. Getting out of the Bat, she was about to unveil her other project. With the flip of a switch, on came the flood light that cast its dark brilliant shadow at the sky revealing a repaired and new symbol-hers. In essence it was the bat symbol, but the head had an "M" shape for Batman, she changed hers to an "A" shape, giving the shadow that angular cross on the sky that bleed out as her mark.

Huntress left a note for Gordon, stating what she did with the Falcone's guys being busted and to let the media know a new Anti-hero, a vigilante, has taken over for the Batman in the new scum that was reforming in Gotham.

The night passed by very well, but Helena had a rude awakening from Alfred the next morning.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He bellowed.

"You knew I was going to do this!" Helena protested.

"I thought it was a phase!" Alfred spat. After a long argument, Helena essentially won. For a whole month later, Helena masqueraded as Huntress adopting her trademark weapons of a crossbow and guns.

Jason stopped by one night, "Helena where did you go when you disappeared?"

"I went on vacation, and found my parents. I even learned I have two brothers." Helena partly lied. Jason didn't buy it, but he knew better than to ask his brooding girlfriend. Helena appreciated her boyfriend's wisdom to know when to back off.

The next mission Huntress stopped a punk kid from injecting himself in Crime Alley. Of course the kid resisted until she knocked him out and took him to the hospital where he could get help. The ER staff just went with it.

Huntress leaned on the edge of Wayne Tower near a gargoyle overlooking the city. It was cold and windy, but she was safe with her harness, though this height made her uncomfortable. In the silence and shadows Huntress spoke, "You can come out. I know you're there."

Slinking out of the abyss, Red Hood came into view, "So, you're Huntress as I hear."

"And you're Red Hood, a ruthless Robin Hood. I knew that before you even followed me here." Huntress said in an alto voice.

"Tell me do you like Greenhouses?"

"Yes I do, but the real question is, do you?"

"Love them."

Red Hood took off his red bike helmet that had white and black eye slots, and revealed a red domino mask.

"Jason Todd, you should know better than to be up here since you're not a Wayne employee…" Huntress glared. Her dark, dry humor, made him laugh.

"I knew you know me, but I don't know you." He played; clearly he loved the-first meeting role plays.

"I know you, Jason Todd. I can recognize your green eyes anywhere, even with that mask. Hell, when we were kids, I saw you naked in that kiddie pool. I also hear you're dangerous. Thugs fear you. Cops hate you. You do as you please. Gotham has a worthy guardian." Huntress played along broodingly.

"I heard things about you too Huntress. I guess you could say that I know a Helena Bertinelli who's a lot like you. Dark brown eyes, brave, brooding. I also think she's like me. Thugs fear her. Cops hate her. People love her. She does as she pleases with no restraint, no hesitation. A better Batman I hear, a guardian Gotham deserves and needs…I think you and I have a lot of goals in common." Red Hood said, placing his helmet on his hip.

"Indeed. What are you proposing?" Huntress asked directly.

"We could take this relationship from just a personal, to also a professional level. A partnership, where we work together for Gotham, against certain enemies of state. What say you?" Hood proposed.

"Agreed." Huntress said getting closer to him. He got closer to her too. They kissed; afterwards they both went off to continue their nightly duties for the city.


	12. Breaking into Arkham, Meet the Family

For almost three months now, Helena and Jason fought crime together, and Helena lost a bit of her soul as she told herself every time she killed a criminal that threatened another innocent. On her first time, she threw up, but then she was numb to her sins after a long while.

This next case Helena was working on was the fact that Falcone had other drug and criminal activities going on in the area. Jason and Helena put a stop to those activities.

These missions put a strain on their relationship, for Helena wanted to obliterate evil, but Jason wanted to control it since he said that evil is part of human nature as well. They toughed it out, knowing that the end result was the same regardless of the process to get there.

One night Jason and Helena went out on a mission that made the others pale comparatively. There was a break-in at the Wayne Tower, and so the two went to investigate.

Entering the building in the dark of the night heightened the mood that Huntress and Hood were usually in. Their personalities changed once they hit the mask into a whole other person. Helena reminisced when she returned and became this new anti-hero; she ceased her sessions with Dr. Straynge.

He had asked her what was wrong, of course she said that she was able to cope and she slept better at night, feeling much better. His line of questioning was rather odd, and Helena was suspicious.

"I heard from your grandfather that a year ago you left, is everything ok?" He asked her politely.

"Better than ever, actually." Helena replied.

"Why do you say that? Did you get a new boyfriend, job perhaps?" He inquired.

"Well I do have a boyfriend, but he's not the reason thing are shaping up."

"How do you mean Helena?" Hugo prodded.

"I have learned some Eastern philosophy if you will about how to cope with criminals." Helena masked her experience.

"Interesting. From what I heard, Alfred said you had recently discovered who your parents are. Would you like to talk about it?" He proposed.

"What do you want to hear? The fact that my adoptive parents were murdered in front of me or the fact that my real parents had no participation in my life?" Helena gave him the choice.

"Well, that does cause some resentment that could maldevelop into something unhealthy, such as spilt-personalities…" Straynge seemed to imply something.

Helena didn't give in, "I don't have dissociative identity disorder. Nor do I have schizophrenaform, schizophrenia, schizoid disorders, or anything like that."

"And where did you get that idea with your extensive medical training?" Straynge laughed. Helena plastered on a false smile, "I have PTSD sure, but I think you're stretching too far."

"Tell me about your parents then, what do you know of them?" He asked quietly.

"They're famous, rich, and apparently good-looking. Possibly as messed up as me. Isn't that the typical broken home answer?" Helena sarcastically threw in.

Hugo smiled, "Helena, we've know each other for years, you've opened up, why shut that door?"

"Well I've learned that even my loved ones lie to me, so I don't have trust." She simply put.

"I see…" Hugo said.

After their session, he left calls to check up on her every now and then. By this time, she was an established vigilante along with Red Hood. One time, she met Gordon on the rooftop, and he knew who she was right away.

"Helena? Is that you?" Jim said squinting close at her through her goggled mask.

"What do you think?" Huntress could only reply.

When he gave a grim thin smile all he could say was, "De ja vu. If Bruce knew…You know this put you and others at risk right?"

"Says the cop with a bulletproof vest. I do what I can like you, but with no restraint." Huntress responded. They would then get to business, and sometimes solve crimes. Today, Hood and Huntress were on their own.

"You ever get the feeling that something might go wrong on a mission?" Hood asked rhetorically.

"Sometimes, like anyone else, I have fears, but they can't control my rage." Huntress replied, brushing back her long black hair off her face, swishing it behind her back. They deftly moved about in the closed Wayne Tower. Jason wiped away sweat on his forehead, breathing quietly. They went over to the security footage to see everything going on in the building since they got tipped that there was to be a break in.

Silently, they moved about the floors, heading to the office where Huntress works. Hood said to go with your gut, and she had a feeling that the office was going to be raided.

Hood looked  
around Fox's large office with the view of the city. The lights and smog was layered with mists of rain that came almost every day. Hood snapped his head hearing a noise, and Huntress sunk immediately into the shadows, as the burglars came into snoop about. There were four or five intruders that entered the room. Hood silently communicated with her that there were more intruders on other floors, how he found this out, it must have been through hacked cameras giving live feeds in his helmet. Huntress understood and they split up, he slinked away to the other floors, but Fox's office was hers.

The foes raided through all his stuff, throwing it about like monkeys with feces. "It has to be here, I know he has the X-NR plans here!" One said to another.

Removing the mask the speaker wore, it revealed Mandragora's sweaty face. Huntress was blown away. Fortunately, this meant redemption for her family that was stolen away. So with precision, she threw a gas grenade that made four of five cough and wheeze repeatedly, ending up on the floor.

It seemed like fate, Mandragora ran away, where Huntress followed. They ran to the stairwell, where she followed him, he fired shot but she dodged the majority, with only flutters hitting her armor. They made it to the rooftop, where the showdown was going to begin. Huntress was going to monologue, "Looks like you've seen a ghost Mandragora." His fat self-became defensive, but he couldn't seem to reload this revolver fast-he trembled at the sight of her. Melee it is, Huntress thought.

"What the hell do you want?" Mandragora yelled at her. Faster than light, she started fighting him.

"I-WANT-VENGENCE!" Huntress bellowed out as she fought him, he tripped landing on his back in fear.

"Woops, cat got your tongue?" Huntress pounced on him, continuing to say, "You reap what you sow, and I am ready for you. A life for three lives, that's more than generous on your part isn't it?" She was about to strike with an arrow she had in her hand, dragging it slowly across his throat.

In his sobbing he said, "Please, I'm sorry it was business, whatever I did, it was Falcone's fault, and I'm just his grunt! Have mercy, set me free!"

"I'll set you free all right, time to meet your maker, Mandragora." Huntress said about to plunge her arrow into his throat, but something knocked it out of her hand. Snapping her attention to the assailant, she saw another blast from her past that knocked her breath right out of her. Anyone who saw this shadow knew instantly who it was.

A cloaked, pointy-eared figure emerged from the shadows, walking slowly, deliberately into the light.

It was Batman.

Her father.

Huntress was still hunched over Mandragora, who was as captivated as she was. She got up, keeping her foot on him, fortunately, Mandragora was a coward of a gangster, he wouldn't fight her-or at least she hoped.

"You."

"You."

"Are you going to let him go?" Batman's baritone intimidating voice bellowed. He covered distance fast, to where he was now in front of Huntress.

"No, he's mine." Huntress growled back, but was still higher pitched and more feminine than her father's.

"Huntress…" Batman tried to place his hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off.

She took her foot off of Mandragora, and grabbed him, but instantly pricked him with her finger when she grabbed him, using a microchip to track Mandragora, his skin wouldn't have felt it with all the adrenaline he's experiencing.

Batman grabbed her arms off of Mandragora, and she fought back. Mandragora ran away-typical. Now it was just a showdown between Batman and Huntress on the roof.

Ducking quickly when he swung, Huntress did a high kick back. Unfortunately, his arm blocked it. She narrowly missed his arm blades. Batman did a sweep kick, knocking her to her ass, which she returned, knocking him down too. She got up, pulling out her gun to use as a threat, but he kicked it out of her hand while he was on the ground.

Recovering, he got up to face her. She already had her crossbow out, "These arrows are dipped with a sleeping agent, and I really wouldn't want that if I were you."

"Helena, let's talk." Batman strode closer, but she held up her bow taking the same amount of steps he took, but away from him.

"Oh, after almost twelve years of the last time I saw you, and before that never, you really want to talk?" Huntress accused.

"In spite of our difference, I know we're strangers, but you can't kill him. I won't let you." Batman grumbled.

Hood came in, with his gun raised behind Batman, "You know Bats, and I really don't think you want to piss either of us off. And FYI, we're not like you." He made his way towards Huntress' side, both aiming their weapons at Batman.

"I'll fight you if I have too, but we need to talk. You can't do this." Batman's voice changed into a regular man's voice quietly adding to Huntress, "Please, Helena don't do this, I beg you."

Hood smirked, chuckling, "Wow, I never thought I hear Batman beg his kid. Such strange times we live in."

Huntress could only reply, "You can't order me, you don't know me, you have no power over me. All you can do is watch Mandragora fall by my hands. All you can do is watch me."

Before Batman could move, Huntress grabbed Hood, and jumped off the roof of Wayne Tower, using her cape to glide away to escape to the cave together.

On their individual bikes, Hood followed Huntress back to the cave, where he stepped in for the first time. They got off their bikes, and Jason whistled at the grandiose cave. He took his helmet and mask off along with his jacket, revealing his muscular body covered in Kevlar.

Helena took off her mask but left everything else on. She stormed over to the computer, while Jason joked, "Honey I'm home, what's for dinner?"

"Jason, not now." Helena snapped. Jason said, "Shot through the heart. Do you think he'll come here to talk to you?"

"Perhaps, I'm almost counting on it. I don't want to talk to him though." Helena replied darkly.

With almost perfect timing, Alfred came down the lift with a near-fifty year old man who seemed like he made a deal with the devil. At least he seemed healthy, but he could be dying from kidney failure for all Helena knew.

"Hello Alfred. Hello Bruce, long time no see. It's been a many minute since I saw you last." Helena snarkily stated.

"Helena we need to talk-" Alfred started, before being cut off by Bruce.

"Helena, what exactly do you think you're doing?!" Bruce yelled.

"Oh, excuuuse me. I didn't know I needed permission from a dead beat dad to do all of this." Helena argued.

"You're a rookie. You're reckless; you're going to get yourself killed!" Bruce argued back.

"On top of that, what gives you the right to take another life?!" He continued on, "You know if you weren't my daughter my sympathies stop at the loss of your parents, but I won't stand by and watch you become a killer!" Bruce finished angrily.

"I've already taken lives of criminals only! And you know what I feel every time? Not guilt, regret, remorse, enjoyment, disgust, not indifference. I feel liberated, a wave of calm. It's the feeling of controlling chaos in a world hell-bent on order-something you never understood!" Helena countered.

Bruce was stunned, as was Alfred and Jason. She continued on her tirade, "You speak of ideals of peace, of justice. That's your profession, not mine. If you fail at your job, I will not fail at mine! You're the symbol of justice and light in Gotham. Well I am Vengeance! I am the Night! I am Huntress!" Helena roared.

The cave echoed her words, booming until the screeching and chirping of bats was heard, this quiet fell over as a pseudo silence.

Jason and Alfred wordlessly and awkwardly left; neither that Helena nor Bruce minded it. Bruce looked really pissed off. She turned her back on him and started on her work, for Mandragora and Falcone was only interested in power in Gotham, they didn't need to control the world, that's not their typical M.O, and they typically don't bite more than they can chew.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked, gritting his teeth.

"For starters, I'm ignoring you. I have work to do." Helena said not even looking at him.

"Regardless on your views of justice, why were you at the Tower?" Bruce interrogated.

"That's none of your concern, Jason and I have it all under control."

"So I see. That boy has never been a good influence on you." Bruce stated nonchalantly.

"How would you know?" Helena squinted her eyes accusingly at him, feeling that he knew more than he let on.

"Never mind that." Bruce recovered.

"You've been watching me since day one haven't you?" Helena turned to face him. "You know in some Asian cultures, if you looked at someone of higher status than you without permission, they'd gouge out your eyes. I have my crossbow over there." She pointed to her nearby weapon.

"Look, I wasn't always there for you, and I don't always watch over you. Fortunately, I was informed by Fox, Gordon, and Alfred whenever they felt they needed too." Bruce incriminated them without hesitation. All she could do was glare hatefully at him.

"I have work to do. The Falcone's are just pawns in a larger scheme, so is the other man that was there." Helena said in low tones, almost growling.

He just remained silent for a moment. "Who was the other man?"

"Here I thought you knew the whereabouts of my daily life. Surely, you must have seen who I gassed before I targeted Mandragora." Helena sarcastically put. Bruce shook his dark hair, admitting a negative.

"It was my psychiatrist, Dr. Hugo Von Straynge. He's up to something. I'm pretty sure it's worse than Breaking Bad. Seems that three famous Arkham psychiatrists went criminal. Dr. Johnathan Crane, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, and now Dr. Hugo Von Straynge. I'm glad I decided with a degree in Business than criminology and behavioral psychology." Helena mumbled.

Bruce thought to himself for a moment about the stubbornness that he himself often showed Selina, and she returned. Helena was truly the epitome and reflection of her biological parents and didn't even realize it. "Just so you know, your mother's upstairs."

"My mother is dead. And only two men have I called father, one in six feet under with my mother, and the other just left not five minutes ago. You're nothing to me, Bruce. And neither is Selina. Speaking of, how many kids do you have? I met two of my half-brothers, already. Sadly enough, they're more of a family to me than you are." Helena bluntly and verbally cut Bruce down. Though he didn't show it, her words stung.

"I only have three that I know of. Terry's a good kid. Damian takes more after his mother, aunt, and grandfather than I'd like. Helena, just remember I don't like what you're doing, but if you need help-"

"I'll call Jason or Santa." Helena finished. She continued her work by hacking into the Wayne Tower encrypted files to see what these hires were up to.

Alfred came back with a woman Helena didn't know of. She presumed that she was Selina. She came up close behind Helena and stroked her daughter's long hair. "Hello Helena. I'm Selina, your mother." She purred happily.

"Continue to touch me and you'll get a bloody paw, lady." Helena warned. To her surprise, Selina laughed. "She really does take after me too, huh, Bruce?" He merely replied, "She has your stubbornness too Selina."

"No, she takes more after you than you'll admit." She directed at Bruce.

Helena said, "As much as I don't enjoy this 'family reunion,' I'd appreciate it if you take your schizoid selves out of here."

Her insult didn't even make Selina blink, "Is this my mask? You altered it, it looks nice." She tried it on, and Helena just simply glared irritably.

"Yeah I altered the mask. And parts of Bruce's armor and Selina's armor. Fortunately, I distinguish myself with a crossbow." Helena just added to Selina's snooping.

"She has your mask, and my armor. And apparently your stubbornness and make-up." Bruce commented.

"She may have your armor, but like I said, she's dark, brooding, and unrelenting like you dear." Selina retorted.

"Besides, I got my eye make-up from you Bruce. I didn't borrow mascara from Selina, but I sure as hell found the eye paint in your armory." Helena jested at Bruce. For a split second, she could have sworn that he smiled.

"I wear a mask, not eye paint." Bruce said.

"Yes you do." Alfred, Helena, and Selina replied in unison.

Helena heard a ding to some top secret files in the health sciences/medicinal division in Wayne Enterprises encrypted files. Helena scanned it and found that there was a nuerobiochemical experimental nanorobots that targeted cancer cells, and repaired deteriorating cells. It was deemed successful in human trials, but deemed unethical and shut down. Helena pondered as to who the Falcone's and Hugo worked for to need this.

A piece of trivia popped into Helena's head, the only natural thing that kills cancer is AIDs and the only thing that kills both is a large amount of chlorides…too bad that would kill a person who doesn't deserve that kind of death. Fortunately, robot-human evolutionary synthesis was always a popular idea with those whom seek immortality. With immortality, there were more problems than solutions. There was an old tale where this woman asked Zeus for immortality but not imperviousness nor youth or beauty so she was living an eternity as a tortured husk.

This idea disagreed with Helena's philosophy that quick painless peaceful death (despite where one's soul ends up) was a release not a punishment. Living life with guilt was more of a punishment than release, and Helena's mercy and vengeance varied on her mood of morals versus human nature.

I need a code to send to these nanobots to turn them off or on as needed…if these plans got out into the wrong hands…Helena thought to herself. So, with the computer's help, she initiated a logarithm to decipher this and then upload the code just as a precaution.

"Jason, we need to get going, I have a gut feeling that the raid was far more than a simple burglary, it's getting larger." Helena said on her earpiece.

Then getting on her cell, she called Lucius, "Lucius, are you awake?"

"I am now, what is it?" He groggily replied.

"There was a break in at Wayne Tower. I have a bad feeling about the X-NR plans, how many people knew about this project?"

"Just I and four other board members, why?" Lucius was serious.

"I think someone must have blabbed to a high-profile criminal. I think they're going to use it as a weapon. I need to find out more answers. Who were the other board members?" Helena prodded.

"Myself, a representative from an Italian medical family, Mandragora Falcone. Let's see, there was a Dr. Hugo Von Straynge from Gotham University, I think he was also your personal psychologist as well as your professor. There was a Jimmy Turnpike, and Nyssa Ghoulia." The sudden realization must have hit him, because Helena knew exactly every member that he mentioned. She could see why the company shut down the project before it could be rejected by the military's world humanity effort of good healthcare. All the board members, with Fox as the exception, were crooked.

"I'm currently designing a code to help manually turn on/off the nanobots; I could use your help."

"I'll be in my office in a few minutes, do you have a communicator?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I'll contact you when I'm ready. Let me know when you're done. I'm now sending my data to you." Helena sent the progressing work encrypted to Lucius. She hung up her cell, and Jason was now behind her.

"Where are we headed?" Jason asked.

"Arkham Asylum. I've got a few questions for my dear Falcone." Helena said. Alfred said, "Wait a minute, you plan on breaking _in_ to Arkham?"

"So much faith." Helena sarcastically added.

"I do love a challenge." Jason smiled devilishly.

"Wow kiddo, I spent many a time trying to get _out_ of Arkham and Blackgate." Selina gave a half-smirk.

"You'll need help." Bruce's gravelly voice grumbled.

"I don't need your help." Helena shot back.

"Not my diagnosis." Jason mumbled under his breath.

Selina turned to her daughter and said, "Helena, tell my dad I said hello. Oh, and kick his ass for my sister. She was a good mom to you, I think she deserves justice." Helena grinned.

Bruce said, "Remember, I'll kick your ass if you don't follow in my example kid." Helena continued to grin, "You wish old man, and I'll decimate Mandragora and the old Roman (Carmine's moniker)."

Putting on her mask again, Hood and Huntress got into the Batmobile, while the other three stayed behind. When the door to the Batmobile opened, heavy metal music blasted. Jason just looked at her puzzled, "Sometimes on a steak out I like to listen to music." Helena defensively added. Zooming out of the waterfall, the two drove off to break into Arkham Asylum.


	13. Arkham

Huntress zoomed through the city in its ever dark night. In a few hours it would be dawn. Not that the hours mattered anymore. Breaking into Arkham is actually quite easy through the ventilation system. It detects body that escapees give off, but with Hood and Huntress' armor that blocks heat signatures they can get in undetected. Getting out might get complicated if discovered, but if not, they could slip out just as easily.

Hood was just staring ahead when he said, "Try not and takes this offensively, but your parents are the infamous Batman and Catwoman?"

"What gave it away? The fact that Bruce Wayne died the same time Batman did after Bane's Terror? Or is it the cave and suit?" Huntress sarcastically commented. Hood laughed, he always was one for dark humor.

"So why is Falcone important? What does he know?" Hood asked.

Huntress just looked briefly in the corners of her eyes, "In this case, he knew a few people on the board of the nanorobots meant to cure cancer, but I think he works for someone bigger. I have a hunch, but I pray I'm wrong."

"How about personally? What did Falcone do to you?" Hood asked. All he knew is that her parents were murdered in front of her, but he never knew the details of her trauma. So, she finally let him in, "Falcone's my maternal grandfather. My aunt's maiden name was Irena Falcone, but married Thomas Bertinelli, a rival crime family. Basically, Mafioso Romeo and Juliet. Carmine sent his son, my uncle, Mandragora to kill Irena, Thomas, and myself. That night was the first time I met Bruce. He took me to a hospital and there I met Alfred, thinking he was my grandfather. Needless to say of all three children he wronged, he wronged my blood aunt (who's my adoptive mother) and my actual mother, Selina. I guess Carmine likes being the patriarch, because Selina as you notice didn't lead a clean life."

"And here I thought my family issues were jacked up." Hood replied at her story.

"So, are you going to kill him or let him rot?"

"Depends on how remorseful he is on favoring his son and number one hit man over his own two daughters. If he doesn't cooperate, it'll be more fun for me. One thing you have to know about me Jason, I make choices freely but I'm not free of my consequences-those I take full force and willingly." Huntress replied, brushing her hair off her face. Hood just smiled under his helmet.

They got to Arkham undetected, and both of them got out of the Batmobile. Hood looked around, immediately spotting the vent that they needed to enter according to the Arkham blueprints she hacked into earlier. He gestured to Huntress who followed him over to the vent. They climbed into it, immediately getting cramped and sweaty.

Hood was talking behind Huntress, "Why couldn't we walk through the front door?"

"Don't worry…we will." Huntress heavily breathed, squeezing through the narrow vents. After a few miles of vent crawling, they both waited silently for a couple of guards making rounds to pass by. When the grate was removed Huntress and Hood deftly plopped down onto the floor of Arkham. Hood then whispered, "What room is Roman in?"

"Thirteenth floor, room 31C. Right now we are on the first floor." Huntress said.

Hood looked around, "We might need to turn off the lights at some point."

"Perhaps, but it will cause unwanted attention. Let's go." Huntress navigated her way through the asylum and prison. They walked quickly through the corridors, even though Huntress led the way, she had to keep up with Hood's long strides. They walked past doors with tiny windows, and the inmates looked at the two of them in the empty hallway, with Hood's muscular physique in his Kevlar and leather biker jacket and helmet. Huntress just glided down the path with her cape billowing rapidly behind her. Some freaked out, and some were shouting insults, and for Huntress some tired sweet-talking her.

They both now made it out of the hallway, and went into this central circular area, where it displayed the different levels of the asylum. Each circular level showed the holding cells that the inmates were in. This central body corridor where all the hallways branched off of let in the darkness of the night through the skylight that was a few stories overhead the top level. The moonlight poured through the night lights of the asylum, since it was "lights out" for the inmates. That bluish light poured all over Hood and Huntress. Her black armor was now tinged with the purple and blue highlight-y glow of over layer paint of iridescence, while Hood's revealed a red over black paint on his Kevlar.

Huntress grabbed Hood's belt, bringing him close to her, "You know the inmates are watching Huntress."

"Well, do you want to climb the stairs?" She said in her deeper voice. Since they were now hooked together, she calculated their weight of near 500lbs, and grappled the two of them to the thirteenth floor. They zoomed up, racing the wind that brushed her face, as they looked up.

They made it to the rail and unhooked their belts, each climbing over the rail, landing stealthily and deftly on the floor. They needed to walk around clockwise into the hall attached to that side of the circle. Making their way into the hall, they went into the infamous hall where all the notorious terrorists Batman fought, since the lesser criminals were on the lower floors. They all must have known something, for each criminal mastermind looked out of their cell to look at the anti-heroes.

Some made conversation to the two, and since neither was caught roaming the halls Huntress curiously spoke back to them. The first one closest to the circle of the asylum, on the right hand side, was the Scarecrow, also known as Dr. Johnathan Crane.

"Hello you. Seems like somebody got out of their cell today…" He purred, taunting Huntress.

"I'm not insane like you." Huntress replied.

"Ha! Dressed like that might imply you have daddy issues. I guess the strip clubs threw you out, and BDSM just doesn't _cut_ it anymore huh?" He played.

"I never said I was sane, I just said I'm not like you." Huntress shot back.

"Oh, does the Batman know you're here with the big bad Hood? I can only assume that-based on your appearance-you know the Bats don't you?" Crane said, deducing what he saw.

"Does it matter? He's not my boss." Huntress said.

"Ouch, that's harsh." Crane said. He continued, "I'd have lots of fun with you if you were in my cell. I could only imagine what kind of things you fear…" He licked his lips excitedly, laughing. Huntress just raised an eyebrow, "With fear, there is also courage. You will never have that power over me." She walked off as he continued to laugh.

The door across from crane revealed a pudgy gangster known as the Penguin. Oswald Cobblepot was known for his dealings of greedy blood money. His gluttony was his ultimate sin that constantly made him strike fear in those who do honest work. "You're awfully pretty to be in a bad place like this my deary!" Oswald charmingly chirped her direction.

"You are the sheep and I am the hungry wolf. I think you should be afraid of me; I assure you, I fear none of you." Huntress threatened him.

"My, my! Aren't we brave? I' not impressed though, I could still throw you to the wolves, my lovely." He challenged.

"I'll return leading the pack." Huntress said. It made his smile of sharp little teeth on his Paul Giamatti face, disappear. Truly, he was scared of her.

The hallway clearly feared her and Hood more so than she feared them. However, only the gutsy were bold enough to talk to her. "Riddle me this, riddle me that…Who looks just like the big bad Bat?" She heard from another cell, farther in, more towards the center of the dimly lit hall.

"You know better than to ask questions, you'll never get answer to Eddie." She replied looking into the green eyes that peered slightly over the bottom of the window at her.

"Then answer me this, what has breakable marbled walls, yellow treasure inside, surrounded by soft curtains?" He challenged grinning as if he was David Tennant on Harry Potter.

"An egg, or symbolically your cell." Huntress quickly replied. The joy in his green eyes intensified, "Oh, if I ever get out we'll have so much fun! I like to play with big minds like yours, my pretty!" He giggled on the floor childishly. There was a common theme here in the asylum. Huntress noticed the various vices that each criminal seemed to emphasize. Edward Nygma seemed to love his arrogant intelligence.

The next cell she passed by was that of the so-called Mr. Freeze. In his cell, it was darker than the rest, and it seemed colder. In one of the case files she'd read, he used to work for the cryogenics division in Wayne Enterprises, but was fired for using company assets for personal use. It was rumored that he kept his wife-who was in a coma- alive via the technology he stole, and used some anti-freeze in his blood to prevent hypothermia, and to preserve dying cells. This seemingly gave the effect of achieving immortality, but he was just as human as anyone else. Essentially, he did as he pleased out of vengeance, but he had more hope for rehabilitation than say the others.

He looked up at Huntress and Hood, quietly and gently whispering, "You look just like her. Am I dreaming?"

"She waits for you to be as you were. I'm not her, sorry Vicktor." Huntress sympathized. Hood looked at her funny until she said, "I forget they had a reason to be the way they are until they get lost in enjoying the heat of the moment of crime. This is there dual identity; the other seems like a faded memory now. I think we understand better than most." Hood just nodded at her assessment. But her sympathy for the devil lasted for five seconds before she returned to her real harsh self as the Huntress. She knew that Helena Bertinelli died at ten. Just as Jason Todd was no longer the boy she knew. They evolved into something that used their old masks as a pretense for society, and this was really them.

Ironically, the people think the costumes were their pretense, and that their personal lives are "really them." They couldn't be more wrong. The two continued toward Carmine's cell, until they were distracted by the most famous of terrorists-the ones that everyone-even in this hall-including Hood-feared entirely. However, only Huntress and one other seemed unfazed by this tenant.

Huntress heard hyena laughter, it was the Joker. He peered out looking at her. Huntress noticed that as they passed through the hall, Hood was indifferent, yet when he heard this maniacal laughter, he froze.

"Well-look-at-_YOU_! You look absolutely tempting! Honey, I do think the guards brought me a new plaything! They must really _LOVE_ me!" Joker cackled. He looked over his shoulder to a blonde chick next to him, staring daggers at her.

"I don't like her, let's kill her." Harley said looking at her, but talking to Joker.

"No, no, no my pet!" He shoved her away, "I'm having wayyyy too much fun now! She reminds me of one of my few loves! Oh this is deliciously fun! I can't wait to break _YOU_!" Joker excitedly said. Harley just looked pissed, "All right Puddin' after you have your fun, I'll have mine…" she said darkly. The sadomasochistic pair looked at Hood but was more interested in Huntress. Something told her, they knew him already, and probably even the fact that all the villains seemed interested in her, not him. Probably because in spite of her reputation mirroring Hood's not necessarily Batman's, they must view her as more resilient. A challenge that really enticed them.

Hood was like a cut ruby, whereas the criminals wanted to break the hardened diamond that is Huntress' personality. Just like her father.

Huntress finally spoke to the pair, "After you two have your fun I'll have mine. I assure you, I'm no Batman, but neither am I like you. I'll be waiting for you." Harley actually seemed slightly intimidated by her, knowing that Huntress meant it. Joker just ate it up, "Oh you're one of _those_ people. The killer of killers, the savior of the innocent-aren't you just a Robin _Hood_! This is better than your Batman, tell me, what's your name my delightful little plaything?" Joker intrigued put his cuffed hands under his chin mocking interest.

"I'm Huntress." She replied. Before they turned to Carmine's cell all Joker could say before they left was, "Say hello to your parents for me Red. I bet they're dying to say hello…" He cackled wildly, as Joker and Harley burst inappropriately into laughter in their cell. Hood turned, but Huntress shook her head, and he stopped.

"Let's go Huntress." Hood's baritone growled. Huntress then brought out an electronic key hack to get into Carmine's cell. He wasn't facing the door, but the wall opposite. With a few seconds later, the key lock beeped and both entered with the hacking device, closing the door behind them.

"Oh Carmine." Huntress sing-songed. Hood did give a 'ha' at this, before returning to his brooding self.

Carmine looked fearfully over his shoulder, before slightly freaking out at the two figures behind him.

"Who the hell are you?!" His panicked looked gave Huntress the vital question of how the hell does this man run his gangs on this street in a crazed state in this place?

"He's the Red Hood, I am the Huntress. I need to ask you something." She directed at him.

He looked at them, "Why should I help you?"

"Remember the Scarecrow's fear gas? I can make you see really horrible and scary things again. I know you've done horrendous things on others. Would you like to experience what you did to them to be turned on back to you?" Huntress threatened. His eyes widened, "What do you need to know?"

"Who hired your people to break into Wayne industries and steal the X-NR plans?"

"I don't know his name, but he said that his league needed this. He employed the help of my son and someone from Gotham University. They know him better than I do, I swear!" He said fearfully.

"Anything else I should know?" Huntress said.

"He said on the phone that someone might come for me, he said to say, 'I found that girl, and she is no more.'" Carmine finished. Huntress stood frozen, realizing that she didn't do enough. Carmine went and rocked back and forth on his cot in the corner of his room. The old Roman had finally broken. It was pathetic. Something surprised her, "Please end my pain. My power is gone, I miss my daughters. People want my head. That Crane drugged my insane, and here I am old and waiting for death. Have mercy! PLEASE HELP ME!" He was on a full breakdown.

Hood said, "Huntress…" She raised her hand.

"Are you telling me you're feeling remorse or fear?" Huntress asked getting close to him.

"Both!" He sobbed, "I miss my baby girls! That damn Bertinelli took my daughter away from me! I killed her and my only granddaughter! I've killed so many faces for my power that landed me here!" He was a mess.

"I will end your pain. I think that's far more generous than you deserve." She removed her mask, revealing her eyes to him.

"How sad is it that you died not by an unknown enemy, but the very family you destroyed? You brought this upon yourself, grandfather." Helena said staring into his hazel eyes.

He looked at her, "Helena? I thought you were dead. Irena and Selina are gone."

"I am the past ghost come to reap what you have sown Carmine. Don't worry; I'm not your judge or jury, only the executioner." Helena said.

"Forgive me. Just please be gentle, Helena." Carmine said. She held up an empty syringe. "I killed you gently five minutes ago. Selina lives happily with my father. Irena is in heaven with Thomas. Farwell." She said.

"Good-bye." Carmine exhaled. Huntress put on her mask, and watched the light leave his eyes as he slumped over. She respectfully laid him down to let him look like he was sleeping, before rigor mortis set in. "Farewell."

Hood and Huntress left the locked cell, and went back to the circular hub, getting ready to leave.

"Why did you give him a peaceful death?" Hood asked.

"In my faith, hell is worse than what I could ever do-should he land there. Besides, in spite of what he's done, of how he destroyed my family…He's my grandfather." Huntress said. She then turned to ask, "Was it joker or Harley that murdered your parents in the red Hood gang?"

"Joker. I took this symbol," He gestured to his face, "To show that my fear has no power over me. I want others to share in my dread." Huntress and Hood understood one another.

While they were talking on the top floor, a guard that passed by on the ground floor noticed them and yelled out. Oh shit, their cover was blown. Not moments later, the alarms went off. The two had to make their escape.

Cops started flowing in, led by none other than the aged Gordon with a megaphone, "Stay right where you are. There's nowhere to go."

"Together or split up?"

"I do like splits."

"I'll go down and you get out, I don't want you to get caught." Hood said to her.

"So much faith. You have a record, I don't. You go up and get away, I'll go down." Huntress said, before Hood could argue. She jumped off the rails falling down; he took the grapple and went through the skylight, running on the rooftops into the night before the cops even made it to the top floor. Hood made it back to the cave safely, just as Huntress knew both of them would regardless of the direction they took together or apart.

Huntress jumped just for the thrill of it. Gotta have some fun in crime-fighting. Huntress fell down, gliding gently with her cape, landing like a cat on the ground. Now cops surrounded her, with Gordon looking conflicted in the front. She smiled, "Is this really necessary? We all know how this will end. I fight you guys gently, you fight back, I walk out of here, and you all check to see that the inmates are perfectly safe in their cells, and we all go home happy."

A few cops laughed. She quickly threw down smoke grenades and signaled for the bats to swarm as the perfect distraction for her to literally walk out the front door and ride the Batmobile home.

When she got there the TV was on about how Huntress and Hood broke out of Gotham's Arkham Asylum and continuing their vigilante schemes.

Helena found Jason, Bruce, Alfred, and Selina waiting for her.


	14. Heat of the Moment

Ace, somehow got into the cave, though he was supposed to be at the house. Helena just stroked his happy little self, who was having a field day sniffing out all the new smells that were around the place. Speaking of, Helena felt like a cold shower, would do her well. Her right knee hurt like hell, she was near heat stress, all of these little things she could tolerate on adrenaline. However, she was back at the cave with the others in a calm state, where she could feel every ounce of physical pain imaginable.

Instead she Band-Aid solutioned by taking pain-relievers and taking a cold sponge to wipe off her face.

"You know, because of you they're putting more security around Arkham." Jason said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Helena grinned devilishly, "I'm simply pointing out its flaws and my brilliance. Better me than them."

Helena could hear Bruce mumbling to Selina something along the line of that's your kid. Alfred turned on the TV to show security footage that went viral already on social and public media of Helena's rather simplistic escape. Bruce came over and tried to talk to Helena, "So, Jason told me something interesting about Falcone, Helena." He tried to sound like a stern father-figure. She could only snort at the ridiculousness of the idea.

"Jason didn't say anything. You're just trying to confess me." Helena said, going over to see the progress of the kill code.

"I was dubbed the world's greatest detective." He absently added in.

"Whatever Holmes, what gave it away?" She replied looking directly at him.

"The fact that there was a lethal amount of cyanide missing from the vials in the safe box over there. It would be smart if you changed the code." Bruce said.

"I did change it, not that it would stop either of you." She glanced at Bruce and Selina. Selina was beaming and wittily and perhaps sarcastically said, "No shit Sherlock."

"Eat more fiber Holmes. Why does it bother you so, Bruce? I kill bad guys, protect the innocent. I always said death is a release; a tortured life is a worse punishment. If you saw Carmine he was living a mental hell already. He begged to see his little girls again. So, I released him out of the little mercy I have as his granddaughter." Helena quipped.

Bruce said, "To the actual cops, what separates you as a good vigilante versus someone like the Joker?" Selina looked downcast for a moment, for she was probably asked that from Bruce many a time.

"You really want to know what separates me from you, or them-both cops and criminals- from me? It's the fact that I do what others will not have the stomach for. Some non-crooked judge, juror, or executioner bleeding-heart would lose sleep over what I do. That makes them good over the people they get rid of. That's assuming lethal injection was the end result and not imprisonment that allows the opportunity of them breaking out again. This is nothing political about capital punishment with me. It's about freeing the good people of the moral dilemma, the moral guilt. Those criminals could care less, for if the shoe was other the other foot they wouldn't hesitate even with someone pleading for their lives. Consider me the scapegoat, because once I am done, I'll turn myself in, and everyone else can go on twiddling their thumbs in their merry lives." Helena said looking at him. The others were just silent at Helena's dark philosophy.

"Bruce, she won't be 100% like you, the end result is the same. It was always about cleansing and saving Gotham." Selina said quietly.

"The last man who spoke like that, I had left him on the monorail to die. Next thing I know, his daughter ended up putting six million people hostage, and that ended well in my favor-but at what lucky cost?" Bruce retorted.

Jason just spoke now, "I think Helena has thought this through enough. I trust her judgment."

"Oh, what do you know? You're the one who probably twisted her logic." Bruce got up in his face, Jason returned the favor.

Selina held Bruce back, and Helena held Jason back. "How sad is it that my boyfriend knows me better than you Bruce? Besides, I made up my mind long ago. If you want to hear about the war I have with myself by all means ask away. But don't you dare threaten Jason again or I'll break your back so hard you'll never walk again."

Ace started a low growl at Bruce, who paid no mind to this. Selina was slightly unnerved by it. Alfred just placed his hand over Helena's shoulder, "I think Carmine's death and all this philosophizing is enough for all of us today. Agreed?" Everyone just silently nodded in the darkness, only with the dim illumination of the overhead lights.

Jason left with Alfred to go and take care of themselves. Bruce just said, "Do you even know your enemy who will use this weapon? How do you plan on stopping them?"

"You know I have the free will to choose whatever I want to do but I am not free of their consequences. Most people shy away from that responsibility, but I embrace it. We both know that Damian is leading this attack, probably with his Aunt Lady Shiva's influence. But the problem lies in why Hugo is charged with the X-NR. These cure cancer; even with extreme tampering I don't see how mind control will dominate an individual. There's something more…perhaps just killing a select few and make the others bow in fear…I can only speculate." Helena said.

"The real problem for you Bruce isn't my philosophy, but applying that philosophy to someone in particular. I know you don't care about those criminals I've done in; hell, Carmine didn't even make you blink. Selina shed more tears than you over the topic. No, the real curiosity that bothers you, the one answer you're unsure of 'great detective,'" Helena got up in Bruce's face and he didn't even flinch, "You actually love your son. You want to know if I will kill him, or better yet kill me."

Bruce just sighed, "What I find disappointing is the truth is some of your words. Damian will not hesitate to kill you and destroy this city. I know at least with you, there is a chance for hope."

"Hope," Helena huffed, "You can talk to your Kryptonian friend about that."

Helena continued to work, preparing ways to stop Damian and Straynge. Bruce just uncharacteristically touched Helena's head, stroking her hair, sighing as if he failed, and then left. Selina came over but didn't even look up from her feet, "Did Carmine really ask about me or Irena? Irena was his favorite…"

Helena stopped with what she was doing, "He did ask for you both. Don't worry; I made it painless for him. Consider his death a small vengeance for the three of us Selina. As for Mandragora, Bruce doesn't know but the tracer I put in him was radioactive. He'll die slowly and painfully in the process. No way to reverse it, but my vendetta is done, all I have is a mission to save lives left, destroy evil as kindly as I'll allow." Selina looked at Helena saying, "Thank you."

Helena resumed her duties, while Selina began walking off but paused, "You know he worries about you. He won't say it around me, but he thinks you'll end up just like me and not him. I think he's too stubborn to realize that you're your own person. You know; that part of why I gave you up. It's my entire fault, really. I didn't want you to be like me either, which is why I asked my sister for help, I thought you'd be safe. Bruce protested because he didn't want to give up another one of his kids. But he reluctantly agreed. Though we tried giving you a better life without us, we watched over you. I know I'm the world's most terrible mother, but I think you needed to hear this from one of us instead of Alfred's polite mouth."

Helena paused again, her hand slightly shaking, "He wanted to keep me, but you thought that giving me up to your sister would be safer?"

Selina instantly said, "I was afraid, we have so many enemies. As you know, I'm no saint like Bruce. I was worse than you. By the time I was fifteen I was a thief, prostitute, and alcoholic, I didn't want you to be like me. We did try to keep you for a while, until one day I found a bomb in your room courtesy of the Joker back when he was free. That was the time that we both agreed you were safe, unassociated with us. I always knew you'd choose a double life with or without us; but we wanted you alive, safe, and happy. I know how that all ended up now, but it was worth a shot."

Helena tried replaying the words in her head. Selina said as she walked off, "For the record, I get that you hate me, but don't hate Bruce. You're one of his great rewards after a lifetime of achieving painful mistakes."

Tears were brimming her eyes. After learning the truth from Selina's mouth, thinking they were cowards and that only the Bertinellis were her real family that protected her until death. How does Helena repay Bruce and Selina? In her rage, she now realized they too are her family. They were strong enough to let her go and live without them, in spite of their pain. They were just as strong as the Bertinellis. Helena felt so intelligent, yet so dumb at this revelation that just now occurred. This was the missing puzzle, and Helena expected the result to look one way, but in reality it was a little bit different than expected.

Helena then for the first time broke, "Mom?"

Selina quickly came back, and the two hugged, "I'm so sorry. I was so wrong. My hate blinded me of the obvious truth. How can I hate either of you now?" Selina was sobbing too, "Thank you."

"For what?" Helena said.

"Forgiveness is the ultimate sign that you love someone." Selina said.

She eventually left, and Helena wept, until she felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, as Helena was sitting on the ground.

Bruce and Helena hugged tightly, "I hate that I love you. It hurts too much." Bruce said, "I know kid, I know."

The three were on the cave ground, for the first time hugging as a real family.

Jason came down later to find that the oddest trio was hugging it out on the cave floor. Ace just simply wagged his tail, and announced Jason's presence. The awkwardness passed when Alfred came back with a box of tissues. The ever gentleman.

Alfred took it upon himself to announce, "This is quite intriguing. Now it might irritate you to know that I took it upon myself to inform another member of this family, to know of his roots."

All looked at Alfred, and before anything was said, Terry came down the lift and was awestruck.

"Wow! You weren't kidding Alfred!" Terry grinned looking at all the unmasked, yet costumed vigilantes in the cave with the entire tech anyone could imagine.

"Helena!" Terry ran and hugged his Kevlar sister, and looked around. "I knew it! I knew it! I couldn't tell anyone but I saw on TV and knew it was you! I can recognize my eyes anywhere!" Terry gushed out.

"Bruce Wayne is Batman! So you're my dad right! Aw man this is too cool! Hey, aren't you that famous burglar? You know the Red Hood? Alfred this is AWESOME!" Terry got excited and collapsed happily on a cot near the medical station in the cave. Ace was barking playfully at Terry's excitedness. Terry played with Ace, just too happy at the odd setting.

"When I grow up I want to be just like you guys! Man, this'll make mom proud. No more shoplifting, no sir! I'll fight the bad guys like Joker!" Terry was a cleaned-up excited kid. Clearly, something in his moral compass was inspired by his now known roots. Unlike Helena, he didn't resent Bruce, he was ignorantly happy.

"All right kiddo, school first ok? At least I did that." Helena said. Terry squeezed Helena, before Alfred escorted him out, "Don't worry I won't say anything! I'll do exactly as you say Sis, gosh I love this. I love you guys!" Alfred and Terry left, with Ace following excitedly. Helena mumbled under her breath, "Love you too kiddo."

Jason just raised an eyebrow, "Well this day gets better and better."

Selina and Bruce exchanged looks, "No kidding."

Now that all was said and done, Jason and Helena were about to leave for the next part of their mission, since enough downtime had passed. "Where is our next target?" Jason said with a firm voice.

Helena switched to business mode, "Dr. Hugo Von Straynge is the big pawn in charge of this operation that Damian put him through. If we can stop this, then even one goes home happy as pie."

"All right, when was he last seen?" Jason stared at the computer screen, with a dozen reports incoming flashing its bluish light upon their faces.

"Last spotted in Crime Alley. GPD called it in when they were escorting squatters out of the condemned building. He was easily recognized." Helena put on her mask, "Let's get that rat."

"On it." Jason replaced back on his mask and strapped on his helmet.

Bruce and Selina just stood there again, "I'll go to Wayne Tower and help Fox with the kill code for this."

Selina just said, "I'll stay here and tell you if the reports change via Bluetooth, and any vital incoming information." She put on a headset, and got to work on the computer in the cave, intending on helping Huntress and Hood out.

The two looked curiously at the former iconic vigilantes, "Hey you're getting our help like it or not." Bruce said.

"All right old man. Just keep up will ya?" Huntress quipped.

"Whatever you say rookie."

Off again, only this time on the batpods, they raced to find the one man who could aid Damian in destroying the city.


	15. Monologing On What You Fear Most

Huntress and Hood were on their path towards Crime Alley. Helena's earrings were her stylish and discrete communicators, but no matter the obviousness of the headset, everyone was in constant communication.

"You want to take the back road Huntress, if you use the major streets cops will follow." Bruce said over her set.

"Got it." Huntress called out.

"Red, it would be best if you came at the condemned building from another angle. Fanned out attacks are more effective." Selina advised Hood.

"Understood." Hood said in his gruff voice.

"I'm uploading to both of you the finished logarithm that will control the nanobots. I have to warn you though; it could impair the person the nanobots reside in. Be careful." Fox said to the two rookies.

"Roger that Fox." Huntress said. Even though she was mission headed now, she thought of a joke to ease her nerves. What does Uncle Fox say? Apparently to be careful. HA! Huntress flirted with danger. Hell, occasionally she might have to send a freaking fruit basket to danger and say, "Hey this is my address, phone number, and other pertinent information."

They got to Crime Alley in a short period of time. It had now been over a year since Huntress and Hood became established vigilantes fighting the scum of Gotham. Oddly enough, it was usually here-hence the name.

Getting of their bikes and using camo-cloaking technology, they left to enter the old apartment complex that was now condemned as a haven for druggies, squatters, thieves and the like.

"That old room up to your right used to be my place." Selina said in a cool voice in Huntress' ear.

"Wow a room with a view Selina. You know I'm not saying I'd build my summer home but the asbestos walls held up by lead paint seem quite lovely." Huntress sarcastically commented.

"I think you're going to have to see Vicktor Friez, Selina, because that was a burn." Hood joked lightly.

"Just remember I can kick both of your asses." Selina said sharply.

"Bring it on old lady." Huntress dissed.

"Will do kid, just remember I don't fight fair."

"Just remember, neither do I." Huntress replied.

Hood went to the left of the complex, "I'll go this way on the low path. You go high." Huntress just acknowledged this, and climbed the rickety fire escape. It was always extremes Huntress noticed, it was either the crummiest or classiest places that crime seemed to occur. She bit her bottom lip thinking, "It's not like the middle class BBQ scene was a common place for a ninja terrorist to want to make a big bold statement to the world for its domination."

She climbed the steps trying to be quiet as possible; of course it was hard since the rusty creaky place gave all kinds of weird sounds. Nothing says tough stealthy bad ass like squeaky feet. "If he was spotted here, are you guys sure he's still here?" Huntress asked in hushed tones.

"Yes, I'm uploading sonar imaging to your googles in about three minutes. Standby." Bruce said in her earpiece. Not long had passed until glasses-like screens popped over her eyes and displayed almost x-ray like vision.

"Well this is crafty." Huntress said, impressed.

"Just don't fight with them up, or else you might get attacked by big ass Rottweilers." Bruce warned. Huntress just pursed her mouth, "Something tells me you're not great with dogs…"

"All right smart-ass, just go. He's here, do you see him?" Bruce inquired.

"Not yet, I'm scanning through the floors. There are at least seven levels." Huntress calmly stated.

She waited until she saw the resonating images flash where Hood was; he was skulking around in the darkness. Then, she found the floor of a handful of people, and Straynge talking to them.

"Found him, I'm going." Huntress used her deeper voice, instantly masking her voice signature as usual.

"Be careful, surprise can only be used once." Selina called through.

"Clearly you were no fun at birthday parties." Hood pepped in.

Huntress stalked along the top railing of the stairs that over looked a large common area that was drastically changed into a pseudo-factory type of environment. It looked like Hugo was giving the typical peppy monologue. Hood and Huntress were now in place, waiting to strike like cobras.

"This injection will pinch for a moment, but afterwards the fluid will travel throughout your bodies and give you superior strength and stamina than before. By taking this, you knowingly give up any weaknesses you have." Straynge informed them.

"Does he mean free will?" Hood asked.

"Presumably." Huntress said. "Why else would he use nanotech used for cancer to control others?"

"I'm not sure that this could be the weapon…I think he's baiting you for something else." Bruce chimed in.

"Like Huntress said, it could be used to kill the resistant, and control the willing. Damian is more likely to do that." Selina said thoughtfully.

"But like his family, they tend to show off their work. I'm betting there's more to the arrogant displays than he's showing." Bruce contemplated.

"That would suit him best." Huntress growled.

"Remember that we are the future of Gotham. Never forget that this is our city, and we must show the world that only the chosen survive!" Hugo brought on cheers from the handful of people he talked to. So typical, Huntress could feel everyone's eyes rolling. No originality whatsoever!

"Ready Hood?" Huntress positioned herself to attack.

"On your mark." Hood pulled out a sniper rifle, getting low in the darkness. Huntress collapsed the lenses so she could actually see the surrounding areas.

"Now." She whispered.

Leaping down from where she was, she was still cloaked in darkness, but she was behind Hugo, just as Hood was behind the group of people.

Using the booming echo to her advantage, she was going to intimidate them first, "Do you want to know what I do to criminals when I see them?!" Huntress' voice resounded off the walls, causing bits of dust fragments to flake off. It was almost like phantom of the opera booming echo.

Everyone looked immediately fearful, except Straynge. He replied, "It's not really in your nature to take a life. That doesn't fit you hero types." He was off the mark with that one.

"Who said I was a hero?" Huntress edged closer.

"So you're like me then?" Straynge's muscled tensed up, which gave her pause. Some who were really scared left the building, but the majority just looked around ready to attack like chickens in the Legend of Zelda.

"I'm nothing like you. I am my own breed." Huntress whispered into Straynge's ear getting right behind him. He elbowed her, but she quickly announced her presence and attacked him. They fought in the light, but the group of people rushed to help Straynge, but immediately stopped when Hood fired warning shots, he was constantly moving. Only the really bold ones were actually shot. The intimidated ones just corralled easily as Huntress and Straynge fought.

For a professor and psychiatrist he fought well, Huntress briefly thought as she heavily breathed.

"Why do you resist Helena? We both know you should rejoin us. Why cover up your bloody hands with this false sense of innocence? You're no better than me." Straynge said in bits of conversation.

"Give me one reason to help you." Huntress challenged as she was shoved away a couple of feet from him.

"As you wish." He threw down a vial that effervesced into Huntress' face. She coughed, reluctantly inhaling the cloud.

"That is the antidote for the drug we will release to kill the people, making them need the X-NR that we will provide at a price and by our decision to keep only the chosen!" Straynge said gleefully. Always with the monologing.

Huntress was gagging on the aftertaste that knocked her on her knees now. "Why…give me…the antidote?" She wheezed.

"Ahh, you're a smart girl Helena…ask your daddy and mommy for help. Or even that lovely boyfriend of yours. You wear your life on your sleeves to well, foolish girl." Straynge replied. He quickly ran off with the others running about in the complex.

"Huntress!" Hood called out, as he rushed to her side.

"No…get…him!" Huntress weakly said, getting up slowly. Instead, Hood helped her up and took her outside, where they could get on the batpods. Huntress regained some of her motor skills and was able to drive off.

The two were racing down the streets of Gotham, with all the perps scattered. It was all planned, because it was too perfect.

"Helena, are you ok?" Someone asked, though she couldn't distinguish the voice.

"I'm fine!" She called out.

"I'm patching to you the audio from the news feed that's happening live." Fox sounded urgent.

The pair racing on their bikes listened intently, it was Hugo's voice, "Tonight Gotham, only the chosen will survive. At the bridges there are aerosol bombs that will go off and infect all the inhabitants of Gotham. The weak, sick, injured, young, and old will die. The fittest will remain, and for those who want to ensure their immunity must go to the City Hall near Wayne Tower to receive the Nanorobots that will give you this. Consider this our gift from us to you. Line up for the new order Gotham, we will be waiting."

The transmission cut off, and Huntress said, "We need to get to the bridges now!"

"No Huntress, we need to get you help!" Hood cried out in the roaring noise of his earpiece.

"Helena comeback, we need to take blood samples, because something doesn't add up." Selina pleaded.

"Helena, the facts don't add up. I did a drone air sample of the atmosphere, it's clean. The cops are all over the bridge, and the reports say that the dogs found nothing so far. The things they did find aren't exactly what they expected." Bruce added on.

"There's no time, and I'm not taking any chances, do what you need to Hood, but I'm going to the bridges!" Huntress yelled out in her comm set.

Hood felt suspicious and didn't follow her; instead he went back to the complex to gain samples of the vial to bring back to the cave.

"Helena-!" Fox called out.

Huntress knew there was no time, she felt it in her gut, and it was there she knew it. Her vision blurred, but she pressed on.

She was afraid to fail Gotham of defeating this threat; she can't let them down, not like she had been. There was a fire that burned in her that needed to stop Straynge from doing this. She needed to be ahead of Damian. She had to counter them, even when they seemed to predict her, she had to know them, stop them, and fight them even better.


	16. Slap of Reality

Hood burst through the cave. Selina was present along with Alfred, Lucius, and Bruce. "Have any of you reached her?" He panted loudly.

"No, not yet."

"I brought some of the serum that Straynge sprayed Helena with. Can you analyze it and make an antidote?" Jason huffed anxiously.

Alfred took the sample he had in his gloved hand, and Fox immediately got to work on the makeshift lab.

Bruce got into Jason's face with visible worry, "What happened?"

"We fought the perps, but after Helena was hit with the evaporation, she changed. When she spoke she was in a panicked frenzy, Straynge said something and left with the others. She was talking incomprehensibly, they weren't even words. Some words just didn't make sense like some crazy person. She resisted my help, but when we got outside, she took off on her bike and turned off her communicator. I came here." Jason said.

"What words other than the mumbling did she say?" Bruce interrogated.

"She mentioned about the bridge in the sky. What the hell could that mean?" Jason asked. Bruce went over to his computer, "I'm going to activate her GPS on the batpod. Jason, I'm going to need you to get the antidote in her, my hunch is that whatever she thinks she sees or hears isn't real. I think Straynge used Crane's fear gas on her." Bruce quickly concluded.

Fox handed something to Alfred, "That you're right about Bruce." Alfred came over and said, "It's a different strain of the gas, more modified for hallucinations that plays on fear but it's more for distraction than panic, unlike the last time this poison was used."

Jason said, "What's so different then?"

Lucius replied, "Last time it was a general acid trip that made people freak out. This is specific to an individual's DNA and plays on situational hallucinations, probably to distract rather than terrify that person."

Handing the antidote to Jason, he said, "Go, every second wasted she has a lost a second to a coherent mind." Selina turned to Jason, "Take care of her kiddo."

Jason was off on his bike again trying to locate his now psychotic girlfriend.

Huntress was zooming to the bridge; sweat was streaking the sides of her dirty face. Her heart thumped loudly and painfully. She made it to one of the bridges and was driving along the walkway where pedestrians walked alongside the highway of cars. She zoomed past few people dawdling past in the falling dusk.

Making it to the supposed spot where the bomb was planted, Huntress got off her bike and snooped around the bridge. There was nothing.

Something in the back of her mind realized, something's not real, nothing is making sense. It's all not right.

Her heart was racing in a familiar feeling. Like a panic attack, what the hell? Huntress quickly figured that Straynge was lying about the bombs of poison. But something told her that it may not be the case.

Bruce said the air was clean, and that the bridges were full of cops. She saw nothing here, and the passing pedestrians looked frightened by her sight but were more or less normal.

Turning around, she saw something that scared the crap out of her. A man that was covered from head to foot in blood and fire. It came right at her, but she managed to fight it off.

When it started speaking, its demonic voice boomed, "Huntress I'm trying to help you!" It bellowed.

"I will kill you, if you don't stop!" Huntress fought back hard. It was strange how the flames and blood remained on the demon, but didn't even smudge her appearance nor catch her on fire either.

"What are you?!" Huntress yelled. The fiery bloody demon kept countering her moves, but not offensively striking her like she was to it.

"It's me Hood!" It screeched.

It was then Huntress realized that everything wasn't real. It could all have been a rouse since she inhaled the gas. Her realization made her pause and the demon injected her neck with a syringe.

Knocking his hand off her pulled out the empty needle, and was feeling very weird. Huntress looked at the fiery demon that snuck up on her; it was changing back slowly into Hood's normal form. Everything felt different. Her heart rate was dropping to a normal pace; the surroundings were regaining some sense of familiarity. Hood just looked at her regaining her senses as he was panting from the fight on the bridge.

Huntress finally spoke, "Thanks."

"No problem." Hood panted.

Huntress turned her comm back on, "Hello?"

"Helena, are you all right?"

"Yes. Are there any updates about City Hall tomorrow?" Huntress' gut feeling was in the ball park. Straynge must have given a clue in the early stages of the fear.

"Yes, how did you know?" Bruce said.

"I think we'll discuss this later." Huntress replied. Hood and Huntress left to prepare for the battle that was to come soon.


	17. I Open At The Close: Finale

It was early morning; the sun was coming out of the early morning darkness. Helena had maybe five or six hours of sleep, and was exaughted beyond comprehension. Helena left her room, with Ace sleeping on the floor, farting in his sleep, waking up even now and then from it. It was hilarious, for such a fearsome dog, stuff like that was funny.

Helena went to the kitchen to try and stomach some coffee and a bowl of cereal. These days her sleeping and eating habits were abnormal by the norm, but for a vigilante they were lavish.

Getting ready in her suit, and placing on her mask, she readied herself for what was to come. It was announced that the new Mayor of Gotham, Mayor Bobby Rodriguez, was to give a speech concerning a new health bill that was to be issued. It caused controversy in the last few hours since he established this without the proper process of the law.

Everyone that Helena worked with knew that it was most likely a mandate that Damian established for the X-NR implants for the populace.

Helena reminisced over the first time Jason and Helena fought together. It was a case over a missing kid, and the perp was sitting in a nightclub as casual as could be. There were colored strobe lights, and disco balls hanging from the ceiling showing off the corny effects. Heavy acidic music played that blasted the eardrums of the dancing crowds.

The kidnapper was on the top level of the establishment with his buddies. Clearly he made money from the human trafficking of children. It really hit home for Helena knowing what she knew now. Someone like Selina was made into a cruel person, never born that way.

Huntress fought the goons, and even tussled with the perp as they tumbled onto the dance floor making a scene. People of course circled up, and watched as the infamous Huntress was fighting to the beat of the music taking down all the people who interfered. That was also the first night she met Hood in his alter ego. Before they worked alongside each other.

They took down the perps, tying them up, and leaving people shocked as the music kept blasting. Hood tried following Huntress but she evaded him. She played the chase card, and Hood was all right with it, until they finally got tired of it and started to work together instead.

Now here they were about to battle two criminals that threatened the city.

Jason came down the lift and saw Huntress in her armor and mask, "I'll be ready in a few minutes. By the way last night hurt." He rubbed his shoulders, "Hey you weren't the only one hurting." She winked at him.

Moments later Bruce and Selina joined them all underground. Huntress did something out of character when she knew that in the end she'd have to face Damian on her own, like she did with most of her missions. At least with the battles, she could use help, though when it came to the tactics of war, she was on her own.

"Bruce, Selina," Huntress said in her feminine deep voice, "I can't do this alone. I will ask only once, will you help Jason and me? Do you think you can handle it?"

Selina just grinned, "Well let me get out the camera."

"I was wondering when you'd give in. We are pretty much ready." Bruce said, taking off his robe to reveal the famous Batsuit armor.

Once they were all ready, Batman took the Bat, Catwoman took the tumbler Batmobile, Red Hood took one of the Batpods, and Huntress took the other bike. They were off to the central part of the city were there was already a large gathering of people waiting for the mayor to give his speech.

Of course, he came out as the heroes were zooming on their way and they listened to his speech via their comm sets.

"Good afternoon Gotham. Today I am going to address the issue of establishing this bill for the city. Initially, I like you would have disagreed at this preposterous idea. However, with a board of experts, it actually proves better for the public health and safety for this mandate to pass in the legal system. There has been discovery at the Wayne Enterprises that the most abhorrent of diseases such as AIDs and cancer can be cured with this mandate. For those who have physical and mental genetic disabilities. This will lead to a better future for all the people of Gotham, and eventually the world…" Rodriguez was not so eloquently selling it to the roaring crowds of people.

The clamoring hushed, when many mercenaries encircled the gigantic crowd, threatening them. Then in that silence, the mayor stepped aside fearfully from what they could tell on their small screens.

Out came the devil himself, the one they wanted to defeat so desperately. It was Damian himself.

He walked up to the microphone, happy that his non-terroristic tactic to lure the people to make his statement to the world for its control actually worked. His plan was working, but not that Huntress was happy about that, she'd stop him brutally.

Everyone got into position, everyone was armed with the kill code should the nanobots be activated or airborne, and with Batman in the sky and Catwoman and Hood on the ground along with incoming cops, SWAT, National Guard, and maybe the military; they'd save the hostage civilians.

Huntress would then be able to take Damian head on.

Damian spoke like the mentor before him, the one that broke the Batman and left him in the pit. To everyone's surprise, a masked man was beside Damian along with Dr. Hugo Von Straynge.

Huntress could hear the gasp of her parents on the comm set, but the files she read stated that Bane was dead. Clearly, he survived the heavy shells that the batpod expelled. Unless…Huntress knew that the nanobots rebuilt a dying Bane, so that the terrorist could live. Lady Shiva (Nyssa Al Ghul) and Bane clearly raised Damian in their unholy image.

Huntress just grinded her teeth, this meant shit got real. After Huntress and the others were done, they were going to wish that death will be painless.

It was all because of him, and others like him, which they made her parents, stand up to the filth of the city. It was because of people like him, society questioned their morals, their fears. Huntress was not going to take any of this lying down-ever.

Everyone stealthily positioned themselves in the burning daylight. Like a holy fire, Huntress knew she had to take what she feared, what she hated to turn it into strength for her. No longer will she be the victim of these cruel humans that weren't worth the dirt they'd be buried in. Like her father before her, she would make these criminals suffer the way they deserved.

It was nothing religious, political, or moral. No, this meant that Huntress would avenge the innocence that was always so lost in the city.

Huntress got off her bike, listening to the speech of evil Damian gave with a silvery forked tongue, "Gotham, steady yourselves. Today launches the new era of mankind. I am here to help, never to hurt you. These nanorobots can cure the diseases that afflict you so, they can make you stronger, better, like true chosen ones we will rise above the muck of the earth. We can rebuild this world in our image. Yes, there will be blood, but only the weak and resistant will fall. Do you wish to live in a world filled with the free opportunity of injustice? Of evil? No, I say this, Gotham give your wills to me, and all will be well. We will be equal, strong, unified, and ultimately better! We can achieve this!" Damian proudly gave his convoluted twisted philosophy.

Warning shots were fired into the restless crowd; Huntress pushed her way through the crowd she'd silently infiltrated.

"Those who resist don't deserve the equality that I offer; I liberate you from your diseased sinful afflictions! The behaved will never be harmed. Witness the punishment of those who will not give up their old ways! Who will stand with me?!" Damian gained the approval of his already mind-controlled lackeys.

Freedom versus equality. Classic argument, though we may not be perfect, we deserve to be free of oppressive control, no matter how tempting the reward appears, thought Huntress. It wasn't wrong to think trading your freedom for a guilded cage, but it's a cage none the less. Damian was playing on the fears and insecure ideologies of the people with knives, and mercenary thugs.

Huntress knew that anyone deserves to be educated to be free to do right or wrong, that will power should never be stripped from them; especially not by a power hungry control freak, like Damian, trying to take over the world. Huntress fought for the people's rights, while he sought to oppress them.

Bane said something similar decades ago, claiming to purge the world of evil, when the greatest evil was himself. He never gave the city back to the innocent, no he gave it to the corrupt; yet, lied by saying the innocent were corrupt, because they were scared enough to allow it to happen.

This has to end, Huntress emerged through the crowd, "Though I walk through the valleys of shadows and death, I fear no evil; for I am the one evil needs to fear. These good citizens of Gotham-whether they fight for themselves or not against crime, deserve to be free! I will fight for them! You have no right to take that away, just because you look at your evil face in the mirror every day, and are willing to call these innocent bystanders cruel! I will fight for them!"

The mercs surrounded her, and the crowd was hushed as Huntress stood at the bottom of the steps in front of Damian and his twisted revolution in front of City Hall.

"Gotham, take witness to the so-called Huntress. She fights for the freedom of you people, yet you do nothing. Why will you abandon your savior, unless…" Damian strolled down the stairs getting closer to Huntress, "She deserves to die, because I am right."

Damian was in range of Huntress' crossbow, but the mercs rose up their weapons to her head. Damian gestured and the mercs went back to the crowd, so it was just Damian and Huntress face-to-face.

She raised her crossbow to his head; he raised a detonator looking device.

Out in the crowds, someone found their courage to fight for their freedom, just as Huntress was doing, fighting against Damian's equal oppression that he spewed in the name of "goodness" which really meant his own evil.

The battle began, as Batman, Catwoman, and Red Hood protected the civilians, fighting the mercs and sending the signal to destroy the mind-controlling nanobots. Some of the mercs were now free to help the poor people, but some were just blood-thirsty by nature and still aided the League by choice. That's why they were chosen by Damian. Bane went inside with Straynge of the Hall, while chaos ensued outdoors.

Damian ran off indoors, but Huntress said, "Oh _HELL_ no!"

The two now fought inside the grand foyer, not holding back one bit. Somehow they made their way up the building, still fighting. The top floor had an open balcony at least five stories high, and the double doors were open.

Damian knocked Huntress crossbow after he dodged some shots fired. Damian fought ferociously, "You should be at my side Helena. Not with the weak that deserved to be controlled by the fit!" Clearly his superiority and dominance came out.

"Oh so you didn't believe the bullshit you just said?!" Huntress was kicking rapidly.

"Of course not, I just need to confuse their loose morals! It was never about anything but my control in this world." Damian huffed as Huntress was now shoving him with her might.

"I will fight for them. Clearly, others besides me will resist-regardless of your toys!" Huntress countered.

"Then I must kill you!" Damian sounded disappointed.

"Not if I stop you." Huntress fought until Damian cheated. For Straynge, bonked her on the head, while she was distracted.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, keeping her semi-conscious. Damian was now on top of her, as she lay on the marble floor. Now was the time he was going to hesitate, to gloat. He whispered in her ears, "We could have been something together, make this world ours anyway we want, it's not perfect. Why would you say no to that?"

"It may not be perfect, but I won't allow you to put gas on a fire." Huntress groaned.

"I had hope for you, shame." Damian said.

"Go to hell." Huntress panted. Damian raised his knife, until something happened. Batman, Hood, and others have saved Huntress before. She would always return the favor, this time it was a new hero that rose from afar.

Damian was shoved off of Huntress and she lay there gasping for air. Turning her head she saw it was Terry. Damian smiled saying, "Ah, the little brother I never wanted. You shouldn't have done that kid, now you gotta pay for the blood down my face." He gestured to the gush at his temple.

"Run Terry!" Huntress choked. Terry tried to but was caught by Bane. Straynge handed him a knife that he held up to Terry's throat. Damian pulled the top of Huntress' long hair, making her cry out grabbing at the hands until he had her on her knees in a choke hold a dagger in her back, as well as the hand which his arm wrapped around her neck, the clavicle area already drawing blood from where the second knife was.

"They say the best way to kill a man is to take what he loves. That's not always his own life, you know…" Damian held her tightly, as her struggles were suppressed. Huntress was now panicking. She knew what Bane was going to do.

"Shhhh," The voice of Bane sounded like it was in an air tight tuna can, "Be a good boy, and do as I say."

Damian said, "Helena how does it feel, to fail the ones you love as others have done to you? I know that you fear it, but tell me what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, but after the boy's dead, will you finally shatter?" His sweaty dark hair framed his wild blue eyes that were not like Huntress' teary brown eyes.

"It's going to be ok Terry; it's going to be ok…" Huntress said to him. Terry bravely teared up at Bane's grip, "I know sis, I know." Straynge started to laugh at this demise. Before anyone was injured, the other heroes burst in on time to stop the madness.

Red Hood shot Straynge for his crimes and aimed his weapon at Bane. Catwoman came to knock the knife out of Bane's hand, and then he pushed her away, still gripping Terry.

Batman's voice was ungodly, "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" He tackled him, and they fought, as Hood caught Terry as he passed out. Straynge was dead, Hood had Terry safely, and Batman and Catwoman teamed up on Bane. This gave Huntress a new strength of courage and adrenaline.

Breaking his grasp, Huntress fought Damian now winning, instead of losing. They passed the entrance way, and Huntress regained her crossbow aiming it at Damian.

"It's over Damian!" Huntress yelled standing in the threshold, while Damian's back was to the ledge.

"Then kill me." Damian taunted. Huntress hesitated at the words, knowing Bruce had always feared this moment.

"I won't kill you, nor will I save you, but I'll maim you so bad you'll beg for death." Huntress lowered her aim from his head to his right thigh and shot him. He screamed in pain, looking at her. Standing ready to fight him, Huntress thought it would be another fight between the two. Sure enough one of them did die.

Huntress watched in horror, Damian looked at her once then lept over the side of the building.

"NOOO!" Her cape billowed at the speed of her sprint, but once she peered over the edge, she saw the clamoring streets subsiding, the chaos was abated. And Damian lay there bloody and dead on the steps of the City Hall.

Huntress overlooked to bright pink sky, and the city before her. Her heartbeat resounded in her ears. Turning around, she saw the horror of Bruce's face under his cowl. Catwoman's mouth was open in shock, Terry just held on to Hood as he bridal held the boy. Bane just started to laugh maniacally.

The silence made his cruel raspy laugh even louder, until Huntress strode over and backhanded Bane, unclipping a pipe on his mask. This cut his laughter short. As they all knew from the cave's files, this would give him a slow painful-and definite-death. He gasped on the floor, as blood came out of the mouth and nasal area of the mask. The five of them watched the terrorist's eyes extinguish their light.

Huntress just started beating the dead corpse angrily, until she felt in the soft mesh, that was torn on her collarbone from the knife,-not the hard Kevlar plates, a hand. Looking up distraught with odd emotion from her probable PTSD, she saw Terry standing in his dirty jeans and t-shirt. She was blank faced and cold at this point.

"I'm ok Helena." The two grabbed on to each other in an embrace that nothing could undo. Jason removed his mask, dropping it on the floor with his helmet. He placed his hand on her right shoulder. Selina, removed her goggled mask as well, placing her hand on her daughter's left shoulder. Batman just simply stroked his daughter's head, as Terry was gripped by his sobbing sister.

The empty hall was a picture to be seen. The only cop to arrive was Gordon along with Alfred and Lucius, since everyone else remained outside. They beheld the sight and said nothing. For they knew they victory came at cost as it always did. Lucius picked up the detonator that controlled the nanobots, keeping it for disarmament and disposal.

Instead, they just were glad for the peace that she had just won for the soul of Gotham.

Not even two months went by, but the conflict with Damian was over. Terry was all right, in fact he talked to Bruce and Selina about becoming a cop when he grew up, and maybe a vigilante when the world needed one. Bruce and Selina moved into a home near the Wayne Estate in a neighboring manor, where the whole Bat-family could live. Helena just lived with Jason in the old caretaker home, since Alfred and his nurse girlfriend resided with Bruce, Selina, and Terry. Lucius visited often, along with the other former protégés that worked with Batman. Gordon, his daughter, Dick, Carrie, Stephanie, Tim, and just acquaintances of the Batman would stop by for a visit.

There were others who were vigilantes in the legal system, but heroes in the eyes of the media and the people. Criminals who feared them, lawyers and cops who questioned them, and the people who looked up to them they were just like her.

"You know I had to learn lessons when I was new like you." Bruce said to Helena one time.

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I used to use guns, think about killing bad people. All the like, I turned away from it because I knew others would not understand the fine line that we see. Still, that's the real reason we wear masks. It's so we can be hated or loved when we make the difficult decisions. After all, people care more about the process than the defeating of crime. Anyways, I thought you should know that we are the grey in the black/white world. Sometimes it's a blessing to do well, and sometimes there's a burden-the reminder that we are flawed humans that fail from time to time. But that's why there's hope." He told her.

Helena smiled, "Thanks; I've been thinking that as much as I disagree, I think imprisoning the criminals is so bad. After all I'm your daughter too," She grinned at Selina.

"You want to know why we named you Helena?" Selina started. Helena nodded.

"Helena was Greek for light. For hope. You were the saving grace to our mistakes, but we knew that one day you'd be the beacon of light that Gotham needs and deserves." She replied.

Bruce then smiled, "Yeah because apparently we are 'old,'"

"I heard a sparring challenge." Helena said looking at her parents on the patio of their manor.

The three exchanged looks, before flipping the picnic table and playfully fighting each other.

In the night, Hood and Huntress continued to fight crime, save the innocent. Their mission was ongoing, difficult. But with each other, there was always something worth fighting for, and they never gave that up.


	18. Epilogue and Previews

On the rooftop of the MCU that summoned or alerted the mysterious Huntress, Jim Gordon waited for his friend that he knew better than most cops. He sipped coffee in the late night early morning. He knew that she would come tonight, it was slow.

Huntress emerged from the darkness, looking at the weathered cop. She knew this was important.

"Evening Jim." She said in a deep feminine voice.

"Hello Helena. Don't worry no one's here." Jim said, sipping the hot liquid. "How's Terry?"

"He's fine, wants to be like you now."

"What do you need?" Huntress said quietly.

"Actually, it's good news that _you_ need." Jim said. He watched her raising her eyebrows. Her hair was now shorter, and her armor seemed to have changed. Huntress learned that her long hair was tactically stupid and unsafe given her unfortunate reminder.

He pulled out a black business card with white embossed lettering. Jim handed it to her and she took it. She glanced at the details and Gordon advertised, "The President is issuing an amnesty program for vigilantes. Good deeds need reward, as he says. The organization is selective and watchful for good citizens standing up for what is right. But since you're not a cop it's illegal, though moral. Anyways you can accept the amnesty, and they'll help you as you help them on their missions and such. They knew I could reach you."

Huntress said, "What are you looking at Jim?"

"Your symbol. What is it?" Jim inquired.

"It's a badass cross for the non-spiritual; but if you want to go religious I'm Catholic, and it's the Holy Spirit as represented by the classical angel of peace-the dove. It's the fire that burns as a moral compass. I also had bad times with fire; I use this to show that my fear has no control over me. Why do you ask?" Huntress propped.

"Well the amnesty program was called Eagle Eye-like the movie- because they're vigilant ready to strike bad guys, protect the good guys. The American eagle is our national symbol…anyways they renamed the program, I just thought it was interesting coincidences." Jim shrugged.

"What they rename it to?" Huntress asked the rhetorical question because they both mumbled in unison as she read the card of the name: the Birds of Prey.

"I'm finally retiring, by the way." Jim said.

"Good, your family needs you." Huntress said, knowing that good cops are needed, but tired cops deserve a break. Jim looked off into the distance, "I'll see you around Huntress."

"Of course, I'm Huntress." She said. He looked into his now empty mug, when he looked up he saw that she was already gone into the shadows. Curiously he leaned over the edge and saw her gliding through the dark glittering city.

Huntress talked to hood on their comms, always ready for their next mission. Huntress knew of Bruce's friends, and of this amnesty program-yet knew that it was limited to American heroes. Maybe, she thought, I could get that J'onn J'onnz to start a global amnesty program with me for the world's heroes. She thought of the Kryptonian Bruce was friends with and that Amazonian lady from another world of Themescara.

Perhaps they'd name theirs the opposite of the League of Shadows/Assassins. They could name it…the Justice League.

Putting the thought aside, Hood raced on his motorcycle on the busy streets, as Huntress glided in the dark sky ahead, both protecting the dark glittering city. Eventually, the world as well.


End file.
